


What the hell is a Nuzlocke?

by UndeadSoldierShady, Zaijasku



Series: My Collaborations [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Character Death, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I am gonna make a decent story, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Legendary Pokemon, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Parental Midoriya Izuku, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Role-Playing Game, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaijasku/pseuds/Zaijasku
Summary: With the help of science and quirks, Humanity has made a fantastic breakthrough in its first Ever Virtual Reality Project. And what is the first game to be made by this magnificent tech?Well after 300 years,  the Pokemon game has been remade into a virtual experience were 20% of Japan are now playing the Nerve gear console!!!However a Horrible disaster falls on the players of this wonderful Game and they must survive this kid friendly hell!!!Join Izuku and other friends as they must survive and create thier own economy within this World of Pokemon!!!
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Shinsou Hitoshi, Izumi Kouta & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Tsunotori Pony, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: My Collaborations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716580
Comments: 60
Kudos: 172





	1. Pokemon Immersion!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to write another story again? AHHHHH.
> 
> However I am writing this for my own entertainment and some friends of mine and decided to share my personal interests with all of you!!! 
> 
> Enjoy and comment on how you think this story would progress so far? And yes I am writing a story!

  
  


**_ "I was 4 years old when I learnt that not all men are created equal, but when I was 14, I learnt that not everyone can be saved." _ **

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!

Today marks a brand new outstanding breakthrough in the sector of social media for the Japanese society. Today is the day that this new Social Media entertainment platform will make its long awaited debut across the country." 

"Yes, we are all excited for Director and Inventor Satoshi Alastor's Newest Invention with support and help from his I-Island counterpart David Shield. The inventing duo alongside their hard working crew have worked on making this incredible a reality and today they have succeeded." 

"Now don't forget what this is all about, we are happy to announce the release of the first ever VR console and it's accompanying game!" 

"Yes, the Nerve Gear is the first ever console to actually achieve what was the inconceivable and, with the help of quirks, it has hit stocks faster than we could've thought. Along with the invention, comes the first game to successfully enter the final stage of Production! And that is the latest addition to the iconic long running Pokemon franchise!!!" 

"Pokemon was an amazing game back in the prequirk era and was arguably the greatest game to be made, however since the evolution of quirks, it's sales and production had stalled but now the phenomenon of the prequirk era has returned bigger and better than ever we hope." 

"Yes! Here we are 300 Years later with the original maker's triple-great grandson, Satoshi Alastor, using his family's great inheritance and legacy for his first project to revive the iconic game for all of us to enjoy again!!!." 

"I don't know about you, but when I get home, I'm going to straight away get on the game and pick my starter pokemon." 

"I will also play it later, But I wonder how the reviews for it will be? Will it live up to the hype of its initial iconic run or will it fall flat on its face?" 

"I believe it will live up to the hype. 

Anyway now, time for the weather!" 

A young green haired teen sighed as he turned off his TV.

He walked into his bedroom, the teen and looked into the mirror. Staring back, at him was a freckled teen with a blank look in his eyes.

"Just a few more minutes and I can become a new person." The teen said to himself sitting on his bed. 

Sighing, the teen looked around the room to find a barren room stripped of his formally prized decorations. _'Huh, It really has been 4 months since I met All-Might_ '

Getting bored, the green haired teen decided to grab the case of his game and read it again for the 20th time. ' _Please download faster.'_ He begged, the anticipation clawing at his soul.

_' **Pokemon Immersion!** _

_Travel across all 8 Regions and meet all kinds of pokemon!'_

_Become anyone you wished to be, whether it be a Trainer, Collector, or the Champion themself!_

_Meet all kinds of Trainers from the real world and create a virtual economy and society with all of the games resources!_

_This is your story, live it your way!_

_Note the game will be different than when it first was initialised, things have changed, however this is all for a fresh new Pokémon experience!_

_Welcome to the world of pokemon, become the trainer you were destined to be!_

***Vrrrr***

Looking at his computer he could see he was finally able to download the game. Grinning, he connected the nerve gear to his head, laying down and covering himself because he was cold. He saw the timer reached 12:00 and smiled happily then all these months ago. ' _There are no Heroes, no Villains, no Deku. There is just himself and just like everyone around him, all quirkless were only skills and dedication matter.'_

**_ "Link Start." _ **

Many flashes started up, his log in info and account he made prior to downloading displayed. He finally got inside his account and it finally happened. With a white blinding flash, a man faded into existence and suddenly started talking.

"Hello, Welcome to the world of Pokemon. My name is Oak, People call me the Professor!" The man revealed as Professor Oak introduced. He was an old man with grayish hair, and a lab coat to emphasize on the professor's appearance.

"This world is inhabited by creatures we call Pokemon!" The professor said grabbing a pokeball from his pocket and tossing it in the air. It suddenly displayed an energetic lightshow and revealed a fluffy brown pokemon with black beady eyes and a scarf like fur.

"Some people keep Pokemon as pets, others use them for Battles, Contests, and Labor." The professor then returned the pokemon inside its pokeball stuffing it in its pocket.

"Myself? I study pokemon." The professor gestures to his coat as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"What is your name?" The professor spoke walking forward reaching his hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

The teen waited a moment when a Hud appeared in front of him flashing a keyboard in his face. Thinking carefully, he typed the name saying it out loud in his voice for practice. "I'm Akatani." 

"Right, so your name is Akatani?" The professor asked which the teen was surprised the text to speech actually conveyed enough emotion to make it sound right.

Another display popped up and Akatani tapped the yes Icon making the Professor continue his speech. "Your Very own Pokemon Journey is about to unfold but we have 1 final decision for you to make."

Seconds later a full display of pokeballs popped around him. "We want you to choose a pokemon to your liking, this would take you to its native region where you will finally begin your Pokemon Journey."

All the pokeballs suddenly opened as a barrage of Pokemon suddenly made appeared feet from their original pokeballs all staring at Akatani in awe. ' _Wow that's a lot of Pokemon, how do I choose?'_

Examining each pokemon carefully, they all looked adorable but Akatani wanted to make the right choice for his sake without any regrets. 

Notably Akatani avoided all the fire type Pokemon as a sense of phantom pains raced up his back and and limbs thinking about the marks left on his real body. _'I don't want to start off hating my Pokemon because of some trauma.'_

Akatani wanted to pick a water starter but none of them felt right except the water lizard sobble, but Akatani didn't want the depression to kick in every time he looked at sobble so he avoided it. ' _Guess that just leaves the grass types.'_

Examining the remaining starter pokemon, Akatani thought carefully. ' _Grooky and Chespin seems a bit too hyper for my liking, and Snivy no matter how I look at it, gives me chills. Treecko maybe, but it seems a bit more relaxed than the rest. Chikorito also seems too cheerful for my liking. Turtwig ,Rowlett, and Bulbasuar seem more common and bigger than the rest, but I just don't know.'_

"Gah, why is this so Hard!" Akatani half yelled, careful to not scare the pokemon. ' _Can they be scared?_ '

Looking up, Akatani paid close attention to a pokemon that was looking at him sympathetically. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of- "Mom"

He hadn't talked alot to his mother since his encounter with the Number 1 Hero himself, mainly due to him shutting anyone out of his life with guilt. But there were times where he missed the good old days were his mother would make him katsudon and chat happily over heroes during her days off. _'I… I don't want to shut her out forever. When I get back, I'll tell her all the fun I had playing this game.'_

Walking towards the pokemon, Akatani picked up the pokeball in front of it when the Professor started speaking again. "Are you sure you wish to choose this pokemon?"

A display showed up waiting for a submitting and he looked back at the pokemon bringing a soft smile on his face, Akatani tapped the yes options when the Professor spoke again.

"Magnificent, prepare yourself and have fun on your Pokemon Journey. I wonder what kind of trainer are you destined to be?"

* * *

David shield's POV 

Co-Partner Shield was busy repairing a damaged invention when A scientist rushed through the front door in a rush asking a question in exasperation. "MR.SHIELD WHERE IS DIRECTOR SATOSHI !?!?"

David turned to the scientists in confusion and spoke. "He said he was taking a flight to America to talk about the Nerve Gear production. Why is something wrong with the launch of project Pokemon Reality?"

The scientist shook his head quickly and yelled out. " **NO THE SERVERS ARE ALL GONE!"**

"Really? What happened to them?" David asked, tossing his invention away in a panic.

** _"WE HAVE NO IDEA ,BUT PEOPLE ARE DYING SIR!"_ **

  
  


_A/N: Come join us in the Writers Zone Discord -<https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2>_


	2. Calm before the storm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akatani makes a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicated to this so here is a 2nd chapter!
> 
> Also the names will change later just so you know, so you don't have to be confused by characters!

Spawning in, Akatani looked around and saw that he was in a decently sized town with many apartments everywhere. Turning towards a Mirrored room Akatani wasn't met with not a green haired and eyed teen but instead a black haired adult covering half of his face with red eyes. _'I look awesome.'_

Players all around showed off their pokemon with some already battling with their starter pokemon. Seconds later, a Hud displayed with a message written on it.

**[Hello and Welcome to Pokemon Immersion!**

**Here is a Starter package left from Professor Oak! Use them wisely and have fun out there in the world!**

  
  


**500 pokecoins**

**10× Pokeballs**

**5× Potions**

**3× Pokedolls**

**1× Backpack]**

Akatani clicked ok and suddenly a backpack showed up midair, and landed in his arms. Opening it up, he was met with an inventory system with all the Items neatly sorted. ' _May need to start stocking on supplies.'_

Looking around for any signs, there were many signs announcing the games debut ,and a single sign just at the entrance of this town. 

(Welcome to Pallet Town!)

* * *

??? POV 

"I fucking hate my life." A girl sighed in English banging her head on a wall.

Looking at the sign, she sighed and spoke to her pokemon. "Do you understand what the sign says Charmander?"

The pokemon next to her known as Charmander shook its head and kept looking around at the other trainers until it pointed at a group of trainers staring at the sign. "No, I will not ask new trainers what the sign says." 

The pokemon just gave her a deadpanned stare that seemed to question her discomfort with asking for help. "I shouldn't have to ask someone what the signs say and embarrass myself. I really should have studied the Japanese dictionary or waited until they released an American server."

The pokemon decided to ignore her comment and walk towards a group of trainers. "Wait! Charmander don't go wandering to strangers!"

Running towards her Pokemon she can already see that it made contact with a trainer. The trainer was confused when it pointed at the sign until she showed up. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I should have kept my Charmander in its pokeball."

The trainer stared at her with his bright red eyes, and smiled happily. "Don't worry about it, I was just surprised a pokemon can process this much emotion." 

"Yeah, I was surprised as well, and it was a shock it wandered off on its own." She chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"I'm guessing your Pokemon wanted to know what that sign said?" The trainer asked, examining her charmander.

"Well it's more like I can't understand what it said, and Charmander decided to ask for help." She admitted hesitantly with a bit of English slipping through to show she wasn't native to Japan.

"Oh, so you speak English, I'm guessing US correct?" The trainer asked in English much to her surprise. ' _Oh my gosh, I need to stick with him.'_

"You speak fluently in English?" She asked with happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, my dad works in America so I had to learn early enough to understand their words better." The trainer explained speaking fluently in English much to her enjoyment.

"That's fine, it's been so long since I can speak English fully again." She relaxed a bit better switching to her native tongue.

"You wanted help reading the signs?" The trainer asked starting to walk around with her following close by.

"Yes, and with basically everything else for a bit, until I can figure out where the Pokemon center and Shops are." She spoke trying to read the main sign again.

"Well that is hard for me too, The signs all are basically posters of this game's debut and that big sign saying Pallet town." The trainer sighed pointing at all the posters and the main sign. 

"That is horrible game design, this town is big, and I don't see a single shop or center in sight." The girl complained with nothing saying this game was so bad at leading people to help.

"Basically, some people are already trading their pokecoins for potions." The trainer gestured to a few trainers setting up personal shops trading amongst each other.

"Want to go buy some for yourself? I still see no shops so might as well stock up on this stuff." She offered walking towards the many trainers trading their items.

"Sure, and the name is Akatani, nice to meet you." The trainer now introduced as Akatani greeted, with his hand out.

"I'm Po- I mean Blaize." She corrected nid sentence. 'Forgot we can't share real names online.'

"Nice to meet you. Now let's start shopping." Akatani mentioned walking forward and asking prices.

"Maybe I can form a party with him later, but for now a friend request will do." She muttered to herself walking forward to also purchase items.

* * *

Akatani POV

Akatani was so scared currently since this was the first person he talked to in months that wasn't his mother. He was never use to talking with other people let alone a girl in real life, and it seems that fear of social anxiety was also a problem he still had to deal with. ' _Wait is blaize a real girl?'_

"I don't know about you but I think I bought enough Potions for now, don't you think Akatani?" Blaize asked, showing she bought 3 more Potions for half her Pokecoins. Akatani himself inspected his own inventory and smiled.

**[300 pokecoins**

**12× pokeballs**

**7× Potions**

**3× Pokedolls]**

"I don't know about you but I think I got a steal." Akatani smirked showing her his Item count.

"You really are a petty crook." Blaize spoke with her and Charmander judged him silently.

"It was a fair trade on both parties." Akatani chuckled nervously making the black haired girl have a soft smile on her face.

"Think they know if there is also a pokemon center around her and shops for later?" Blaize asked ,still looking around to only find apartments and random Buildings.

"Maybe, I'll ask." Akatani spoke walking towards the merchant boy he just bust something from and spoke. "Hey, is there a Pokemon Center or Shop anywhere? I only saw you guys selling stuff."

"Oh there is No shop or Pokemon Centers anywhere in town, but the next city should have one so I'm heading towards the forest in 30 minutes so I can restock on supplies and catch me a pokemon for more Pokecoins." The merchant trainer informed him packing up his items and walking off towards an area with large woods.

Walking back to blaize he Raley the information to her as she soon spoke her Idea. "Maybe we could travel there together." 

"Sure so maybe in 2 hours? I actually still have to cook myself dinner, so a friend request should be nice to keep in touch." Akatani offered ,swiping through his menu displaying it in front of her.

"Sure thanks Akatani!" Blaize smiled brightly accepting his friend request. ' _Oh my gosh, I actually made a friend!!!'_

"See you around Blaize!" Izuku spoke, waving happily at her. Swiping to his menu screen, Akatani was surprised to see the option for logging out had a thing on it.

  
  
  


_** "Why is the Log out option Locked?" ** _

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


_A/N: Come join us in the Writers Zone Discord -<https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will start changing it to thier real names next chapter. 
> 
> do you want to be in this world of pokemon?
> 
> why can't Akatani log out?
> 
> Who is this blaize and her Charmander?
> 
> What pokemon did Akatani pick?
> 
> Come and hang out with us at the Writers Zone Discord  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


	3. Nuzlocke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games Begin!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you all have been waiting for!!! Let's see if it lives up to your expectations!!!

Akatani's POV

Akatani was confused, he tried tapping the logout button again only to find that it did nothing. Turning to Blaize he spoke to her "Hey can you see if you can logout Blaize?"

Blaize was confused and did just as he asked only to see nothing happened to her as well. "Nothing is happening, is it a Bug?"

Akatani was unsure as he then turned towards a random trainer and spoke to him. "Excuse me sir, can you see if you could log out?"

"Uh ok?" The trainer replied hesitantly as he checked his menu and also came out with nothing. _'Is it a bug?'_

"It isn't working?" The trainer responded confused repeatedly tapping the log out option.

"Hey calm down, it is probably a bug." Akatani tried to reassure the trainer.

***Ding Dong Ding.***

The whole world shook at the sound of bells ringing in the air startling everyone into a panic.

"What's going on?" Blaize asked, looking around from the sudden noise to find it's source. ' _Maybe a event is happening?'_

"I don't kn-" Akatani didn't get to finish however when his body suddenly was enveloped in mysterious light.

Seconds later he was suddenly not on a busy street but instead the crowded plaza where he first spawned in. _'Why here?'_

"Akatani?" A voice called out to him. Turning around he was met with Blaize with an equally confused expression on her face. ' _Good, they didn't separate us.'_

"Nice to see you spawned near me Blaize." Akatani chuckled nervously when suddenly the sky turned bitch black with a massive swirling vortex at the center of it. 

The swirling vortex lowered itself and started to take form into a humanoid figure. 

Touching the ground with many trainers backing away from the tornado figure the wind started to dissipate revealing the figure of a tall familiar man. ' _Is that?'_

  
  


There stood a person with a blood red suit and gleaming eyes that had a look of chaos in them. The tall man towered above every trainer in the plaza, in a true God like manner, a massive grin etched on to his face that never faltered adding even more terror alongside his already black antlers.

Izuku looked at the man and recognised him as the man who created this world and experience. 

"Satoshi Alastor!"

"Hello there, Trainers of Pallet Town!!!" Alastor announced as his voice played out in static as he spoke into his giant microphone.

"I am Satoshi Alastor, Director of this amazing game you all are experiencing!!!" He introduced making himself seem friendly at first.

"As you may have noticed, the logout function inside your menu has been disabled, but worry not because I deactivated it." People began to panic attempting to logout and pull off their headsets to make the Nerve Gear shut down but it was futile. 

"I wouldn't waste silly little attempts at removing the Nerve Gear when I still have the information to your freedom!!!" Alastor tsked as people started to calm down, making him smile softly. ' _What is going on?'_

"Glad to see we are all cooperating. Now in order to remove your Nerve Gear and leave this game, all you have to do is BEAT IT!" He chuckled, staring at the shocked faces. ' _Beat the game?'_

"What do I mean by beating it? You mean battling it out with the pokemon Champion and winning? Hahahah" Alastor laughed, clutching his stomach as if he was told the world's best joke.

"No no no, I mean from a cross all 8 regions you must become a MASTER!!! In order to become a Master you must beat the challenges in every region and participate in a tournament with the winner becoming champion of that region!!!" Alastor announced showing a screen of 8 different regions.

"However out of those 8 champions, you all will learn that there will be a final tournament to determine who will be crowned a Pokemon Master!!!" Alastor announced forming a Crown with a Pokeball symbol in his hand. Many people seemed calmed and actually a little excited for that title until Alastor spoke up again. ' _So it's a free for all with only the top 8 trainers fighting in the end?'_

  
  


"Oh it isn't that easy my dear players as there is a catch to this wonderful world." Alastor grinned maliciously, making Akatani's spine shiver from his words alone.

"There was this simple challenge back in the Prequirk Era, and this challenge was called a Nuzlocke!" Alastor grinned seeing the gears turn in people's heads. ' _Huh?_ '

"What the hell is a Nuzlocke?" Akatani muttered not ever hearing the term before.

"A Nuzlocke my dear Trainers means that If a Pokémon's health reaches 0, it dies and will be deleted from this world." Alastor displayed a screen with a Pokémon's health points reaching 0 and throwing it in a trash. ' _Wow that's harsh.'_

_**"However if all the pokemon in your team die, then you will die in the virtual and non-virtual worlds."** _

It was at this moment everyone knew the true danger they were in and they couldn't do a thing about it. They were stuck in a game made to kill them, they could do only one thing and that is survive. ' _We can die in game?'_

  
  


"How is this possible you ask? Well the nerve gear will detect that a player has lost his battle and will distribute an electric burst through the users brain effectively leaving it fried. If someone on the outside attempts to remove it, then you will still die a horrible death." Alastor grinned as everyone started panicking and yelling at the evil villain they were now faced with.

"It can't be true, right Akatani? He has to be lying." Blaize spoke as tears formed in her eyes. She was holding her arms in a grip to ground herself and not panic like the rest of the world around her.

"It will be ok Blaize, just keep calm and don't panic, we will figure this out." 

Akatani spoke softly to the woman. He knew Alastor wasn't lying, the Nerve Gear does run off some radiation like a microwave and has enough power to fry a person. ' _He is really planning on killing us for this game.'_

"Before I leave to terrorize the rest of the region towns, I have a little gift for you all in your inventory." Alastor hummed when Akatani checked inside his backpacks inventory and found a small mirror inside there. ' _It is just a mirror.'_

Suddenly people one by one were all enveloped by a ray of blinding light until he was next. Opening his eyes slowly he felt shorter than he did a minute ago. 

Looking at his mirror he wasn't met with the black haired adult known as Akatani but instead his real life body. He had his green hair and eyes with a diamond pattern freckles on his cheeks, but most importantly he can see his nametag in the mirror saying one word. _'I don't want to be deku again'_

**[Izuku]**

"Akatani is that you?" Blaize's voice called out to him. But instead of a black haired female that he met when he started it was instead replaced by a American blond girl with horns sticking out of her head. She was a bit taller than him and had a cute puffy tail however her name tag also changed with it.

**[Pony]**

"Yeah it's me, and you're Blaize correct?" Izuku asked nervously now that he can confirm that Pony is in fact a girl.

"Yeah, how did he know our looks, and names?" Pony asked, frightened by the system for exposing her identity.

"The Nerve Gear must have scanned our faces so it can detect our hair and eye color, as for the body when we first started it must have gathered data when we patted ourselves down to test our own balance. Thinking of names we did have to give it personal information to even make an account for us to log into this game." Izuku muttered out loud,

He was about to ask more questions when Alastor decided to speak up again. "Now that I have exposed your petty attempts to change yourselves from who you really are, I shall take my leave." 

Izuku didn't know why, but he was angry. Not at the news that they couldn't escape, the info that they only have one life, or the fact his identity was exposed. No he was mad that Alastor was about to leave without a single reason as to why he was doing all this in the first place. 

_ 'I need to know why?' _

Taking a deep breath Izuku screamed with all his heart towards the man that was the source of his anger.

**"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ALASTOR!?!"**

Alastor actually seemed surprised that someone called out to him but he didn't let his smile falter. In fact his devilish smile grew wider as he spoke to the crowd but Izuku knew it was for him personally.

"Why? Why does anyone do anything? Sheer absolute **BOREDOM**!!! I lacked inspiration for decades, as my work became mundane, lacking focus, anguish, I have now come to crave a new form of entertainment!!!" 

Alastor laughed into the air without a care in the world. He then looked at the crowd with a serious face that sent chills up Izuku's spine.

"After 200 years of constant battles of Heroes and Villains you get bored of the same concept. Why should I make inventions for a world of Heroes that I don't find entertaining?" Alastor asked tilting his head sideways daring anyone to question his logic. Seeing as no one decided to speak up he continued.

"In this world, it would be a brand new start, **A NEW REALITY, TRUE PASSION.** They say a world is a stage, and that stage is a prince location for a world of entertainment!" Alastor grinned maliciously as a few people collapsed as if staring at the devil would injure them.

"In this world, everything is thrown into chaos, it is up to you to live with this chaos thus making a world of entertainment for me to enjoy seeing everyone beat my life's work." 

He laughed gesturing towards the sky, turnings his back towards the people for a moment. No one still commented anything so he decided to finish up his speech.

"I want to watch the scum of this world climb up the hill of success, only to repeatedly trip at every task and die a horrible defeat of failure." Alastor grinned maliciously, making Izuku fear this man more than ever before.

Alastor seemingly done with his speech returned towards his menu and started to fade into the clouds. The sky seemed to clear as if nothing ever happened but looking at the fearful faces of everyone in the plaza said otherwise.

No one said anything, no one dared to say anything until one brave soul raised his voice that spoke the opinions of everyone else.

  
  
  
  
  


_**"** _ **WE'RE** **FUCKED!** **"**

  
  


  
  


_A/N: Come join us in the Writers Zone Discord -<https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was Entertaining!!! Also that is the only reference to a certain show I am gonna be using lol.
> 
> How do you feel about the Alastor's death game?
> 
> Did this chapter live up to your expectations?
> 
> What will our dear Izuku do next?
> 
> Come and hang out with us at the Writers Zone Discord  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


	4. First Battles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic happens and battles are beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though this is a Nuzlocke this is open world so you can escape the battles. However there are some pokemon you can't outrun or fight.

Izuku's POV

Izuku didn't know how, but he knew that mass panic was about to spread throughout the plaza any moment. 

Turning towards Pony, he could see the tears in her eyes as she was frozen in fear. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and made his way towards the frightened young girl. He grabbed her shoulders making the girl flinch and snapping her out of her stupor.

In turn it also startled the girl as she instantly spun around in panic to face him with a face that personified how fear felt. Izuku made sure to keep a straight confident face to not cause anymore unnecessary worry to the girl. _'We need to leave now.'_

Leaving immediately, he could see that Pony was following him not as hesitantly as before since he was the only one she really had interacted properly with in her time here. She trusted simply because she didn't know them but she knew a bit about Izuku. Making their way past the plaza they could hear the mass panic, a mass panic that Izuku predicted correctly, and judging by the sound of it, it wasn't going to be dying down anytime soon.

Izuku wanted to panic as much as everyone else but he was used to dealing with panic attacks often. So he knew that the least he could do now was help as much as he can. Meaning, he had to start small, so for now he will help Pony as much as he can.

"What did you need akata- I mean Izuku?" Pony spoke, still trying to gather herself together.

Izuku pitied the girl, this was probably her first time being exposed to real danger and he couldn't save her, at least not right now. Speaking up he faced her. 

"Look pony, I … I will admit this is bad, but we can't just run around like headless chickens panicking. It will distract us and there will be players fighting each other a lot."

"I… yeah, so what is the plan?" Pony said with a look of pure determination in her eyes, but Izuku could see her tail stiff and legs shaking.  _ 'She is scared but at least she is taking this better than I expected.' _

"So from what we know, resources are low since this is the starter town, but it was confirmed that the next town has a pokemon center." Izuku started talking, when Pony spoke up.

"Wait, you want to go into the forest?" Pony asked, horrified at the thought of traveling into almost certain death in her eyes.

"I know, it's a deathwish, but listen, we just need to at least learn how to protect ourselves and survive." 

Izuku shuddered at the one word he used for all his life. _'Survival again, must be a cruel fate.'_

"I… ok, but we don't know how far the next town is or where it is for that matter." Pony pointed out, wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes.

"We head to the front of the city, and wait for a few trainers who will of course inevitably make their way towards the first town." Izuku sighed, spotting a particular trainer running towards the city.  _ 'Why is he going in that direction?' _

"Izuku?" Pony asked softly. 

He turned his head to see Pony smiling softly with tears in her eyes as she spoke to him.  "Thanks for staying with me and calming me down, you could have left me all alone yet you stayed with me."

Izuku didn't know the warm feeling in his chest but he chose to ignore it and continued speaking. 

"It is ok Pony, no one deserves to be alone. I want to check something out real quick so do you want to follow me or do you need time to to get the panic out of your system?" 

Izuku asked softly to not rush his … friend?

"I… I'm good for now, let's go, do what you have to do."  Pony confirmed with a small smile on her face. Izuku felt proud of the girl and wanted to at least help her out since she was basically stuck in a foreign world with no way of communicating with someone. 

_ 'I will have to teach her myself when things calm down.' _

"Good follow me, I saw a trainer running towards north from here and what I wanna know is why?" 

Izuku spoke, turning towards the trainer now nearly out of sight and sprinting towards it.

_ 'I have to stay alive and help everyone I can.' _

* * *

**_????_ **

He was stupid, how could he expect this world to be any different from the real world. There was a stupid villain again and this time it will kill everyone, including him.

There was no escape so why did it matter if you were to die from a stupid pokemon or the villain that is holding them captive within this virtual world.

He was finally far enough away from all the noisy Idiots, he saw it. It was a small road with a sign saying something.

**[Route 1 to Viridian City (2 Days away)]**

He was shocked, the next city was so far away that he didn't know if he could survive 2 days in the wilderness.

He gave into his undeniable future… 

_ 'I… It doesn't matter, I will die anyways.' _

Running into the forest he didn't pay attention to the shouts calling out to him. It didn't matter if he turned back, he would just be a coward and die without doing anything. _ 'Story of my life, huh?' _

He didn't know how long he was running but it seemed like forever. He saw many Pokemon minding their own business, but there were a few who were territorial and growled at him to not bother them.  _ 'Seems like most of them don't want to fight.' _

Slowing down, he took a deep breath and decided to walk instead to save his energy.  ' _I doubt I can last 2 days if I tire out this easily.'_

***Rustle***

Turning around instantly to face the noise, he was met with a gleaming eye that pierced through the bush. Grabbing his pokeball incase needed it, a single pokemon crawled out to face him.

It had red eyes and purple fur on it's back, but the most noticeable things were the sharp fangs on its mouth. 

"Rat-Ta-ta" it growled out. 

He could see the Lvl of the pokemon that confronted him and it's name. **[Lv3 Ratata 16Hp]**

Smirking he pressed the center button of the pokeball making it expand in his hands. Tossing his pokeball at the ground in front of him he stared in awe as the beam of energy formed into a blue turtle like Pokémon staring at the rat Pokémon, ready for a battle.

"Squirtle!" The pokemon shouted as the level H.U.D showed his Pokemon's name and level. **[Lv5 squirtle 24Hp]**

"Squirtle attack!" He shouted out with squirtle following his orders. 

The pokemon instantly towered over the rat and tackled it knocking the Ratata on its side. **[17 Hp]**

"Hit it again quickly!" He ordered with Squirtle obeying and tackling the ratata repeatedly until it was at 2Hp left.

The ratata was finally able to move and used its massive speed to dodge the last tackle. Seeing it free, he panicked as ratata instantly returned a tackle hitting his squirtle tumbling it for a moment. "Ratata!" It roared in anger weakly. **[21Hp]**

"Grr finish it Squirtle!" He yelled at his pokemon. Squirtle instantly turned towards the pokemon and shot a stream of water as fast as a bullet.

The ratata hit the ground with a loud thud showing it was defeated. A glow surrounded its body and it shattered into crystals of light fading into the world.  _'I… I killed it?'_

He didn't know how to feel about the fact that the pokemon was dead and he was the one who killed it. It wasn't real in any form at all, but it conveyed enough emotion to actually make it feel like he killed a living thing.  _ '… uhmm… should I have killed it?' _

***Rustle***

Turning around in panic, he expected to see another Ratata but instead it was a more massive pokemon. 

It had gray skin and brown ridges on top of its head with its sides having rib like stripes. [ **Machop lv11 35Hp]**

It's glare reminded him of a certain villain as images of a blond hair man with murderous red eyes on the news following the murder of his parents flashed before his eyes. 

"Mama… Papa."  He whispered out in fear as this traumatic flashback was playing on repeat in his mind.

The pokemon raised its hands in a threatening manner quick to bring its hands down on him. However that didn't happen as squirtle was instantly in front of him knocking him out the way. A loud smack was heard throughout the forest as he instantly turned around to find squirtle on the ground gasping for air. **[8Hp]**

Machop grinned and raised it's hand again to finish off his pokemon and him in the process. He knew he didn't care before about his life but now faced with the possibility of death from a single karate chop, he felt fear more than before. 

_ 'I don't want to die!' _

**"STOP!!!"** He yelled with all his heart, hoping to save his closest friend in this world.

**"VINE WHIP!!!"**

A plant whip sprang from behind him and hit the Machop's arm making it miss his squirtle. Turning he was met with a green haired trainer glaring at the pokemon with pure determination and anger in his eyes. 

Following him was a green pokemon with a bulb on its back. It retracted its vines and got into a battle stance roaring out its name. **"BULBASAUR!!!"**

The trainer gave him a reassuring smile and spoke to him with so much passion in his promise.

_**"Have no fear, for we are here!"** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are here! Izuku picked bulbasuar! 
> 
> How do you like the open world system?
> 
> Who is this mystery trainer that nearly died?
> 
> How will Izuku's first battle go?


	5. Survival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Pony fight in a death battle to save a random trainer from a over leveled pokemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, please comment them and tell me your opinions on how I'm doing so far?

Izuku's POV

He didn't know why but he felt… Alive! After countless days of mental and physical abuse, Izuku was actually feeling something new for the first time since he was 4.

He knew it was a death game, yet he couldn't help but chase after this Trainer. Now faced real danger of barely saving this little boy, Izuku actually felt happy. _'14 years of actually being told I wasn't able to save someone and now I'm doing just that.'_

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Izuku commanded towards his starter.

Bulbasuar obeyed and unleashed 2 vine whips at the pokemon only for Machop to dodge them taking a jump back.

"Keep up the Pressure, don't stop!" Izuku commanded rushing towards the kid and grabbing him.

"Why did you save me?" The kid asked with watery eyes.

Izuku wanted to say it's what a hero does, but he knew he wasn't worthy of that title. "It's the right thing to do." 

***Smack***

Turning towards his Bulbasuar he witnessed that Machop got lucky and charged in close, karate chopping his pokemon. **[12Hp]**

" **SHIT, BULBASAUR USE VINE WHIP AND RESTRAIN MACHOP'S ARMS!!!** " Izuku yelled with Bulbasuar following his commands and grabbing Machop's arms.

Machop started pulling bulbasaur trying to fight the restraints and winning in a contest of strength. _'Shit, I can't attack while holding his arms down and I can't take 1 more hit.'_

**"CHARMANDER USE EMBER!"** A voice shouted when a ball of flame engulfed Machop's head. 

Turning towards the attacker, Izuku was greeted with a determined Pony and Charmander glaring at the pokemon with pure rage in their eyes. **[Charmander Lv5 22hp]**

"Pony continue attacking ,and kid back her up with that water attack if you can." Izuku ordered making sure bulbasaur was doing ok. It was using all its strength making sure machop didn't get free but was losing quickly with it thrashing around.

"Charmander Ember!" Pony ordered as the fiery lizard stood firm and prepared a spark of flames within its mouth.

**"MACHOP!!!** " The wild pokemon roared as it finally pulled from bulbasuar's grasp and blocked the incoming fire ball. Izuku analyzed it as it took less damage than before and grinned. ' _You still take damage even if you do block, all it does is reduce the HP loss.'_

"Bulbasaur Vine whip and grab it's feet!" Izuku ordered as witnessed in awe seeing the pokemon snake it's vine on the Machop's foot preventing it from dodging.

"Charmander get in close and use scratch!" Pony ordered the pokemon. Charmander charged forward as light enveloped it's fingertips and slashed the pokemon across its arms.

Even if Charmander did get an attack on the pokemon, it made a grave mistake in getting close on a pokemon that was seen using physical moves. **"MACHOP!"**

***Smack***

Izuku witnessed Pony's Pokemon getting karate chopped away and hitting a tree with the abuser glaring at the pokemon in anger. **[12hp]**

**"CHARMANDER!"** Pony cried out running to her pokemon on the verge of dying. 'Shit got to end this fast.'

**"BULBASAUR TRIP IT AND USE VINE WHIP."** Izuku yelled out as his pokemon pulled from under the Machop's legs making it stumble on the ground. With it's vine whips now free, bulbasaur whipped it ,not giving it a chance to recover.

**"MACHOP!!!"** In a last ditch effort The wild pokemon ignored attempted attacks it was receiving and charged his bulbasaur ready to attack. ' _Even if it is an A.I ,It has the personality of an animal, and it will attack wildly if pushed into a corner.'_

**"WATER GUN!!!"**

Izuku witnessed in awe seeing the Machop suddenly get hit on the side with a blue bullet. Not even a second later it glowed and shattered into a million fading shards as all the remains were a Fire printed scarf on the grass.

**[Bulbasuar gained 21Exp]**

Looking around a screen showed on all the trainer's pokemon saying it got Exp.

**[Charmander gained 16 exp]**

**[Squirtle gained 14 Exp]**

They were all randomized numbers but izuku could tell it was whoever participated the most in that current battle. He did most of the work restraining and attacking the machop that it could be the only explanation. _'We actually have a chance.'_

Getting up, Izuku picked up the item that was dropped by the pokemon and read it's description when a '?' Showed up.

**[Focus Band** : An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just 1 HP. **]**

Izuku stared at the item and blinked from the sudden usefulness of this item in a death game. ' _Better find more of these pokemon in the future and give these items away.'_

Sighing Izuku tossed the scarf at the kid who caught it as fear was still in his eyes. "Kid, put that on your Squirtle, if anyone needs a chance at survival then it is you."

"But… but I don't deserve this, I… put everyone in danger." The kid cried and looking above the kid's head, he read out a name he guessed was the kid's name.

**[Kota]**

"Yes, that was stupid of you kota." Izuku commented as he felt a stick hit his head and turned to see a glaring pony.

"Izuku you don't say that to a kid." Pony argued ready to fight his behavior.

"I'm not trying to be mean but it is stupid, so kid?" Izuku called out as the crying child gave his attention to him.

"Don't do it again, and next time call us if you want to escape so badly and we will help you." Izuku spoke crouching down in front of the child giving him a pat on the head with the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"Thank you Mister." Kota cried clutching his shirt with Izuku rubbing his back softly.

They stayed that way for a moment as Izuku saw Pony using a potion on her Charmander instantly restoring its HP. ' _I should heal my bulbasuar as well.'_

Izuku decided to end this crying session quickly now realizing where he is and spoke up. "Kota?"

"Yes?" Kota replied ,staring up at him with tearing eyes.

"We have to go back to town, it is too dangerous out here." Izuku spoke, lifting the child and returning his pokemon in the pokeball. ' _We can't risk staying out here longer, maybe I can give everyone info on what I learned when I get to pallet town.'_

** _'This is gonna be a hard adventure.'_ **

* * *

1 day later, Izuku's POV 

Izuku was nervous about this idea but it seemed like the most Viable option for reaching the next town with little problems.

Standing at the front of town Izuku sighed and made his way towards the front of the crowd he managed to gather. Yesterday when the trio made it to town, they spreaded the news for any trainers to come to the front gate for a speech today.

Everything yesterday seemed to calm down but Izuku could feel the tense atmosphere of everyone. No one trusted each other and there were many angry fights and actions that made people lose their lives during the mass panic yesterday.

"Ok, glad to see everyone is doing better than …. yesterday, but I am glad to have gathered as many people as possible to spread the news yesterday to meet at the front entrance." Izuku started with, seeing most people nodding along at the awful display of humanity.

"Look, I know this is bad but we need to do something instead of wasting away waiting to die." Izuku sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. No one couldn't afford a cheap room since all the hotels were expensive. Most apartments cost all their pokecoins with the cheapest hotel room costing 500Pokecoins per day.

"What do you expect us to do since you're such a smart guy huh? If we go out there we die, that's it." A random guy spoke up being backed with a confirming audience. _'Shit, why is there always someone ready to start problems?'_

"Yeah, you are telling us to kill ourselves!"

"Why should we listen to a stupid kid?"

"We wait for the heroes to do something!"

"Yeah, where are the heroes!?"

Izuku really wondered how the heroes and All-Might specifically dealt with an angry crowd, but he decided to hold his nerves and continue speaking. "We can't rely on the heroes."

This seemed to outrage the crowd even further and Izuku could tell another mass panic was about to break loose until a voice spoke up.

**"SHUT UP!!!"** The crowd turned towards a fuming pony with Kota clutching her arms scared of the eyes all focusing on them.

Pony stomped forward and stood next to him glaring at the people in anger as she spoke up. **"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIM BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID!"**

Izuku felt proud of the girl even though he knew she was speaking Japanese poorly. She still stood up for him and Izuku could at least respect her for it and continue with his plan. _'I need to do something for her later.'_

The crowd waited and now focused their attention on the 3 kids in front of them waiting for Izuku. "Right, yesterday we went out of town and battled a high level pokemon and won. While we could have acted like jerks and leave you all to figure out this yourselves we came back because everyone deserves a fighting chance."

People started speaking amongst themselves, and Izuku could tell his story was working.

"They went out and survived?"

"Against a High level pokemon?"

"Who are they?"

"Look I am not asking to risk your Lives and run out there on my behalf but I do want to teach you what I learned so far." Izuku continued easing the worries of many trainers.

"Then what do you plan on teaching us?" A man spoke up hesitantly.

"I plan on teaching you how to survive out there and not die immediately." Izuku spoke as he tossed his pokemon out, introducing his bulbasaur.

"As you all know that these are your Pokemon and they are essential for your survival." Izuku started with as many trainer paying close attention.

"When I was out there, I myself had a small Health point bar in the corner of my eyes. This is to ensure that you are able to die even if you aren't in battle. It is in your best interest to have your pokemon out because they can damage pokemon back unlike us players." Izuku stared at the corner of his eyes and was confident in his theories.

**[Izuku 100Hp**

**Pokemon**

**Bulbasaur]**

"Now as for battling, I can't confirm everything but these are all I know so far." Izuku pointed his finger at his friend, pony, as bulbasaur nodded along when it suddenly restrained Pony's arms.

The people were about to interfere when Izuku held up his hands effectively stopping them.

"Pay attention!" Pony ordered the people as they could tell she was All right.

"As you can see, I am just restraining my friend and am not causing damage, and this works for pokemon too if you're wondering. You can also flee any battle but the pokemon may get a lucky hit or will probably chase after you if it is dead set on killing you." Izuku spoke as the crowd took his info effectively making the teen decide to reenact his plan.

"I also have a plan for all of us, that goes with this new info I am about to give you." Izuku spoke up and he seemed to have caught this audience's attention. 'So far so good, maybe they can lead make everything better.'

"Good, there may be hope for all of us if we do this right. Remember that high level pokemon I said we battled?" Izuku asked the audience ,receiving a few head shakes.

"I wasn't lying when I said we actually actually battled it. My friend was in a tough situation and I interfered in that battle saving their life, which is why I'm making a big decision for us all if you are willing to join me." Izuku announced as everyone was finally giving him a chance to speak ' _Not gonna throw kota under the bus for he is still a kid and doesn't need this pressure.'_

"I… No we all need to escape from this town together. There is no Pokemon centers or shops anywhere in town as all that is waiting in Viridian City 2 days away." It was at this moment everyone started to voice their concerns and lash out at him. 

"What that's stupid!"

"You are Insane!"

"Trying to kill us all you villain!"

"Leave it to the Adult's kid!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't follow a villain acting like a kid!"

Izuku didn't want to throw up but anxiety was getting the best of him as everyone started bashing him again. ' _Why am I the villain for trying to help people.'_

Izuku could feel Pony and Kota holding his hands in an attempt to ground him from a full blown panic attack. It wasn't until a new voice spoke up above the crowd.

  
  


**"YOU WANT AN ADULT?"**

A man with black hair started walking forward standing in front of Izuku giving him a reassuring smile putting a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "You did good kid, I will take it from here."

"I… tell them they need to work together … please." Izuku asked nervously in one last attempt to get his message out and save lives.

With a small nod and a soft smile, the man turned towards the crowd glaring at everyone responsible for giving Izuku a hard time. "Now will you listen to me instead? Because everyone here is acting more like children than this kid who has more common sense than everyone else."

"And who the hell are you?" A man asked in a ugly manner towards him.

"My name Is Naomasa and I'm part of the Police Department and am capable of using lethal force if you intend to harm these children." Naomasa spoke confidently with many trainers backing away frightfully from an official cop and his declaration to kill them.

"I.. wasn't trying to cause problems sir." The man spoke backing away into the crowd.

"Good, Now what the kid was trying to say before you all decided to verbally attack him was that we need to work together." Naomasa announced with people actually paying attention to a person with authority. _'I… I was never capable of reaching for the hearts of the people.'_

"Just like the kid said, we can't rely on the heroes to help us out if we don't know how they are faring against this problem. Remember we are dealing with new technology, and heroes and police aren't equipped to handle this problem, because we don't know how to hack and not fry everyone's brains." Naomasa explained getting Izuku's view of the situation perfectly.

"Tell them we need to head out to the next town, and stay together, we could do this with 50 people for this first expedition." Izuku whispered to the man, who smiled and turned towards the audience with confidence and determination.

"Listening to the kid's plan, I think this is the best course of action for everyone that we all make an expedition team to reach the next town." Many people were about to voice their concerns until Naomasa raised his palm silencing everyone.

"I understand all your concerns about this expedition idea, but think clearly for a second. How long until help arrives? Weeks, months, years? Are we all going to sit and sleep on the streets when we could be working together to live in these apartments and order food to not lose sanity? I sure as hell don't wish to sit and rot away when I could be doing something to help out, and just like this young man here, save lives." Naomasa announced with people weighing the pros and cons with the pros being better.

Izuku was thinking his plan was doomed to fail until a single trainer raised their hands making their way to the front of the crowd.

"I would like to join this expedition."

It was a tall boy with black hair, pointy ears, and an intense glare but Izuku knew it was because he wasn't used to putting himself in the spotlight.

"I would join too!"

"Yeah screw dying like this, I would join!"

"Let me join!"

"I want to help out the people so let me join!"

One by one people started volunteering for the expedition mission making Izuku smile at the change of heart giving hope to these people. 

Tapping the man's shoulders, Izuku saw him turning around and gave a soft smile. "Seems like you have enough people for your plan to work Kid."

"Call me Izuku, and thank you again, I really couldn't have done this without you." Izuku offered his hands with the man shaking them happily.

"No problem kid, Public speaking isn't for everyone and it's your plan that is having everyone get in action so far." Naomasa praised, as the same warm feeling swelled up in Izuku's chest.

"Thank you so much." Izuku smiled at the man happily.

"So when should we start this expedition mission?" The man asked with determination in his eyes.

_ **"Gather many volunteers and discuss battle plans, because tomorrow we set out at dawn."** _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a Expedition Team!  
> Also Yes I know you can't find Machop on route 1 but this is open world and pokemon can wander and grow!
> 
> How will the Expedition mission go?
> 
> What would we learn about are friend and small child?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on the battle, player, and loot system so far?


	6. Fear the Expedition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku and team set off on thier first expedition! It doesn't go well as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this story and please be sure to check out my other works!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this story so far, and what pokemon you want to see each trainer have weather you think thier cool or funny.
> 
> I am currently writing another pokemon story as well so be sure to check that out.

2 days later: Viridian City

After 2 days of constant marching and many battles, Izuku and his merry band of misfits made it to Viridian City.

Looking back, he frowned at the terrible display of morality amongst his fellow players. Apart from that everything was so far so good as there were no casualties and many trainers caught their first pokemon and were now showing them off. 

However, it all went down hill when there was a huge debate whether to camp the night or keep moving and hope to reach the city by morning. 

With a majority of votes they all decided to keep moving even though Izuku knew that this was a bad idea.

One by one, players were getting picked off in the darkness or lost amongst the woods. Nobody had night vision and the moon couldn't break through the dense woodland leaves.

They were surrounded by the darkness of nightfall.

The only light available were from those who owned a Charmander but even then only a few trainers had ownership of a Charmander. Those who did, their Charmander's quickly became tired. Pony was one of them having to battle a lot of bug type Pokémon in the forest.

Izuku made sure to carry Kota since the children amongst them tire more easily than the teens and adults. When morning finally came, they did a head count and amongst the initial 87 trainers they had yesterday only 79 trainers survived the night.

The still majority of people decided to make one final push towards the town and Izuku doubted he could carry a tired Pony as he was dealing with his own exhaustion.

**"FEAROW!!!"**

**[Fearow Lv21]**

It was going better than last night until a piercing cry was heard through the sky. The crowd looked up in terror at the massive bird pokemon glaring down at them angrily.

**"BATTLE POSITIONS!!!"**

Many trainers were in formations and firing embers with Charmander and water guns with Squitles. Most of them hit but the bird was taking the damage without a care, easily shrugging off the weak attacks. 

_ 'We aren't doing enough damage.' _

It's winged tips then glowed brightly as it finally dived down. At an impressive speed rivaling Ingenium the bird pokemon slashed at random at the trainer's Pokémon. 

  
  


" **SQUIRTLE**!" The trainer yelled as he witnessed his pokemon shatter into the world. The trainer then glowed himself as his body suddenly shattered into crystals as well fading from existence.

" **FUCKING RUN!** " A random trainer shouted as mass panic spread throughout the group.

Izuku picked up Kota and grabbed Pony's hands running away from the over leveled terror bird. He knew he couldn't take it, and even then, even if he wanted to stop and battle it he had to work with a tired battalion.

After 30 minutes of constant running and many trainers battling for their lives. The Pokémon decided to let them go and run off leaving a scared crowd of people who barely survived their encounter. 

It was at this moment everyone knew the true danger of walking out to the wild areas. Their were pokemon everywhere and very high level ones to strike fear in the hearts of the players. ' _How are we going to survive if they keep stacking the world against us?'_

Which is why they are here now, just 15 minutes away from the city they were supposed to call home for now. Looking back Izuku counted the remaining trainers. 63 remained, with Naomasa staying behind and carrying a few unconscious trainers.

Izuku decided he needed to at least get everyone one on a single goal or mission in order to maintain some semblance of sanity within them.

" **EVERYONE!** " The crowd turned to him making the scared kid in his arms flinch making Izuku curse himself for also bringing him in the spotlight. 

_ 'I need to continue and give them a plan.' _

"When we reach the city, everyone head to the Pokémon center and make sure to heal your Pokemon. Please just wait inside the center and rest because we all need it after … recent events." Izuku could feel the grief when he mentioned the bad experience they received from the real danger this world offered.

  
  


"Also any trainers still feeling active please go around and see what the city has to offer and if there is a shop nearby. Nobody leaves this city till we come up with a new plan on how we are going to survive." Izuku ordered sighing, as he continued to walk with Kota in his arms.

_ 'I need to do something with Kota and Pony.' _

* * *

Izuku's POV

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center! We heal your Pokemon back to perfect health! Shall we heal your Pokémon?" A nurse with pink hair spoke nervously. It seemed she was given some emotions as well because she was scanning the opening where everyone wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes, how long will this take?" Izuku spoke with little emotion as well. Even if this was an NPC, he didn't want to be rude at all.

"Your Pokemon will be fully healed depending on how much damage and exhaustion it received. This process may take anywhere between 1 hour to a whole day, so please be sure to rest as well."  The nurse answered with sincerity making Izuku sigh in relief. 

_ 'So this helps trainers not grind levels immediately and having to take their time with leveling up slowly.' _

"Thanks and what's your name miss? Don't feel like seeing you and not knowing your name." 

Izuku asked nervously hoping that no-one misunderstood this as flirting and more genuine.

"My name is Nurse Joy, and all my helpers are Chansey."  The woman now known as Nurse Joy spoke with more happy demeanor.

Dropping off his Bulbasaur, Izuku made his way towards the sleeping Pony and Kota on the couch. Izuku turned towards a crowd of active trainers and made his way towards them catching them in the middle of their conversations.

"I'm telling you, they have nothing!"

"How is that possible?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"What is going on? Is something wrong with this town?" Izuku asked, trying to assess the situation.

"The pokemarts are empty kid, they need restocking and this is where the problem lies." The trainer sighed letting the other trainer speak.

"The problem is we have to restock the damn supplies ourselves, however they are willing to pay us for what we give them." The trainer explained showing his empty inventory and his crazy amount of money so far. 

"I see, pokemon have a chance to drop items, so maybe battle whatever you can and sell them. So rest up and let's see what we can get from what pokemon." Izuku sighed walking towards the couches and closing his eyes.

_ 'I will deal with this situation when I wake up.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can Izuku help make a functioning economy!
> 
> Will thier be a problem with the next expedition mission back to pallet town? Especially with low moral!
> 
> Do you want to see how our other beloved characters are fairing with thier journeys soon?
> 
> How do you feel about slow healing at the pokemon centers to prevent grinding?
> 
> Will Izuku and friends survive this death game?


	7. Savages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see what Humanity truly becomes when something valuable is within reach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the little hiatus, no excuse I was just lazy so here is a chapter and hope you enjoy!

Izuku's POV 

Izuku didn't know what happened, one minute he was sleeping and the next there was a huge shouting match in the pokecenter.

Waking up quickly he seen a couple of trainers holding each other back and not tackling eachother. 

He was gonna go back to sleep, until he finally paid attention to the middle of the crowd. There in the middle was Noamasa and Pony gaurding kota who was terrified clutching his pokeball "Fucking hell."

Sprinting off his seat, Izuku charged through the crowd and saw a trainer reaching out for Kota and manhandled him. He felt anger at that moment and tackled the trainer to the ground and hugged Kota.

  
  


"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Midoriya asked fearfully, glaring at the approaching trainers.

"I'm sorry!" Kota cried clutching his shirt holding on for dear life.

Izuku Ignored Kota's apology and turned to Naomasa "What happened?"

Naomasa was back turned to him fighting off a few desperate men and spoke. "They want- ugh- they want the kids item." Naomasa grunted when Pony slammed her body helping the officer.

_ "Just give us the item kid!" _

_ "Give it to me or I'll kill you for it!" _

_ "Let me have it, I want to live!" _

_ "IT GIVES ME A SECOND CHANCE, I NEED IT!" _

All the people started arguing, pushing and shoving each other to go after kota. Izuku cursed humanity and spoke to Kota "Give them the Item."

Kota stared at him tearfully and spoke "But… you gave it to me, and they are mean."

Izuku sighed and hugged Kota as he spoke softly for him to hear only. "I can get you another one but this item isn't worth your life. Let them kill each other if they're desperate, ok?" 

Kota nodded tearfully speaking, OK, let me get it from him. Izuku nodded and turned towards a trainer about to charge them and sighed. ' _This is gonna hurt.'_

The man charged at them with his hands outstretched but Izuku didn't let him reach kota. " **GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**

Standing up, Izuku reared his fist back and brought a devastating punch towards the Trainer. Pain shot through his arm but he could see that man stagger back clutching his nose. "You little shit."

He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned towards Kota removing the focus band from squirtles arm. Taking the Item, Izuku turned to the crowd and spoke up. " **STAY THE FUCK BACK YOU SAVAGES, YOU WOULD HURT AND KILL A CHILD FOR WHAT? A BUNCH OF ONES AND ZEROS?"**

Some of the people felt conflicted but Izuku wasn't done yet. " **YOU ALL WANT TO TAKE SOMEONE'S LIFE TO HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN? IF THIS IS WHAT THIS ECONOMY IS GOING TO TURN INTO THEN FUCK YOU ALL FOR WE DON'T WANT ANY PART OF IT!"**

He tossed the scarf towards the group of trainers that started this mess. "Here, sense you all need it so much you can have it, kill each other for all I care."

Suddenly a fight broke out for the people who really wanted the Focus band making him sigh in disappointment. _'At least some of these people are taking what I said seriously.'_

  
  


Izuku took kota's hand and made his way through the crowd grabbing his pokemon from nurse joy who was watching the crowd fearfully. "Sorry to disturb your establishment Nurse Joy, I am sorry for you being stuck with these people." 

Nurse joy was shocked by the sudden kindness and spoke up. "It is fine, I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is my Job."

Nodding Izuku made his way outside the center walking towards a bench before looking at Kota who was crying. "It is ok Kota, they won't hurt you if you stay with me." 

"I'm so sorry!" Kota cried harder clutching his shirt with Izuku rubbing his hair to comfort the kid.

It was at this moment Pony and Naomasa came out of the Pokecenter with frowns on their faces. "I'm sorry kid, we tried everything we could."

"Those people were crazy! They were willing to hurt Kota and still kill each other after you yelled at them!" Pony ranted in English throwing her hands in the air slumping on the bench.

She took a big sigh in relief and held kota's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that sweetie."

Kota didn't say anything but he reassured Pony he was listening by squeezing her hand and putting a soft smile on her face. 

Izuku sighed regretting his decision to speak and turned to Naomasa "Mind telling me what happened?"

Naomasa frowned, rubbing his eyes speaking "Once Kota got his pokemon from the nurse, he brought out his pokemon to check on it ,when suddenly a few trainers questioned what that squirtle was wearing. Then a random trainer announced what it was capable of and suddenly a fight broke out."

Izuku nodded along when Kota spoke again. "I didn't mean to cause a problem, I just wanted to check on squirtle. Now all the trainer's hate me and they hate you all for protecting me."

Izuku gave kota a reassuring hug and spoke up to him. "Of course I would protect you, and I don't care if they hate me for doing the right thing. As long as you're safe then I'm ok with everyone hating me."

Kota cried again, making Izuku smile for the irony of him also being a crier as well when he turned to Naomasa speaking. "I know it doesn't mean much in this situation but thank you Detective."

Naomasa smiled, rubbing Izuku's hair before speaking. "Just like you said, It was the right thing to do."

They all enjoyed the peaceful silence calming their nerves until Pony spoke up with a good question. "What do we do now?"

Izuku sighed before speaking "Believe it or not, I just want to go to the next town and train for a while."

Both pony and Naomasa were shocked by Izuku's idea and spoke up. "Wait why? The next town could be days away and there are pokemon everywhere!"

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't think I can handle these people and even then, tension is too high for cooperation so It would be best to train within a small group. How about you, detective?" Izuku asked the man who was paying close attention.

"I… I honestly need to stay and help these people. I have to go back to the starting area and plan a massive expedition for everyone to make it back here." Naomasa sighed looking at the pokecenter where the fight was probably still going on.

"I…. I understand detective but… if you ever need help then don't be afraid to message me." Izuku spoke, sending a friend request to the Detective.

"I would take you up on that offer, just message me daily and promise me you will stay safe kid." Naomasa spoke bending down placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will try my best, but Kota comes first and he doesn't need this stress." Izuku explained rubbing the child's back.

"I understand, just don't know what to do." Naomasa sighed, still glaring at the poke center.

"How about you make your own team Officer?" Pony spoke up surprising the detective.

"Excuse me?" Naomasa spoke confused.

"You want to help people but you are having trust issues because of this situation. Catch a lot of Pokemon and get a few trainer's trust making a police force." Pony suggested much to both trainers' surprise.

"I can't hire unlicensed civilians to make a police force, that isn't really legal and extremely dangerous in this situation!" Naomasa hissed saying he wasn't opposed to the offer but it was very risky.

"So?" Izuku questioned.

"Excuse me?" Naomasa asked confused about the sudden question.

"Detective, people are killing each other and people are scared. This is a new world with no economy and full of chaos, so fuck the laws for a damn second and make a police force. You can worry about Legality and your job later, because we both know the right thing is saving as many lives as possible." Izuku explained as everyone stared at a scared boy looking to Naomasa for hope.

After a bit of thought, Naomasa sighed and spoke up. "Fine, I'll try to make a police force, saving lives is important and I can't save lives if there is no order and everyone is killing each other. Just … make sure to come back and help me from time to time, I could use a team like you joining me."

"Wait really?" Pony asked, shocked by the offer.

"Yes, Honestly you are the best person I can trust but I won't say that it would be pretty, people will kill you if you accept, which… I hope it doesn't lead to that, lord knows how I can't handle kids dying." Naomasa sighed, hesitant to really recruit them.

"I understand, it is a big offer and I kinda wanted to be a hero, but… I need to think about it some more." Pony sighed, clutching her head, rethinking her career.

"I… I won't accept joining the police force." Izuku spoke his opinion.

"I see." Naomasa sighed glumly.

"I wasn't finished. I won't join the police, but I will offer my assistance if you need extra help. There would be High level pokemon and difficult trainers, so I would be a valuable ally if there is a situation." Izuku explained to the man.

"I see. Kinda like a hero." Naomasa explained making Izuku cringe at the obvious explanation.

"I… I prefer the term freelancer." Izuku suggested getting a confused look from Naomasa.

"Anyway, I wish you luck, and if you ever change your mind, you are always welcomed." Naomasa smiled walking away to the pokecenter.

Izuku sighed as he stared at Pony and Kota, giving him their full attention as he spoke.

_**"You will survive this, I'll make sure of it."** _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is humanity truly worth saving if they will kill a kid?
> 
> How do you thing thier next.... Smaller Expedition would go making it through Viridian forest?
> 
> How will Naomasa handle making a temporary police force? 
> 
> Also Izuku the Freelancer, wonder how that title will go?


	8. Catching their first!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is catching their first pokemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long update, currently busy writing many other chapters of many stories!

Izuku's POV

Izuku was Tired, it has been 2 weeks since this world has been declared a death game and many people have died and a few expeditions have been made since then from the starting town and back. 

Izuku wished he could help Naomasa lead the group, but many glares and Hungry eyes were targeting his team and he didn't want to cause a situation.

Izuku spent many days leveling up his bulbasaur and it was so hard to level. In just 2 weeks, his Bulbasaur only grew to level 9. You can receive a lot of Exp for Defeating a pokemon solo. However in a team that exp is split up between pokemon.

**[Izuku lv9 bulbasaur**

**Pony lv 9 Charmander**

**Kota lv8 squirtle ]**

Looking at Pony and Kota, Izuku smiled as they had determined faces for today's mission. "Ready to catch your first pokemon?"

Kota spoke up first as over the 2 weeks he has grown close to them "Yes, We need another pokemon because we had way too many close encounters."

"Oh can we catch that one pokemon I keep spotting that is so ugly on route 22!" Pony cheered hopping on the tip of her feet.

"You mean Cute Pony, and your Japanese is getting better. Also you mean this one?" Izuku spoke while taking out a notebook he bought from the store. 

In his discovery with learning this new currency from shops, and his intense grinding from trying to gather and sell items he learned that the Pokemart actually sells common items. He made sure that Pony and Kota got enough items for a bedroom to share and he spent his share on getting a notebook and supplies for them for free time.

Kota loved to draw passing the time with Izuku giving tips, Pony secluded herself saying that it was secret. Izuku however did what he did best. He documented the pokemon he saw, and made sure to write down their names, weaknesses, strengths, and many more findings as well as a drawing of what they look like. _(He basically made a notebook version of a PokeDex)_

Showing his notebook to Pony, she nodded in excitement pointing at the picture. "Yes! I want the blue one because it is so cute!"

Chuckling from Pony's excitement, Izuku bent down towards Kota and gave him the notebook. "See any pokemon you wish to catch?" 

The little boy grabbed the notebook flipping through a few pages and stopped on a specific one. "Can I get this one? It looks funny." Kota giggled showing the picture of a pokemon hanging from the tree trying to reach a berry.

"Sure Kota, is everyone ready?" Izuku asked, receiving a few thumbs up.

Making their way to route 22, Izuku thought back to Naomasa's offer. It was a good offer and he didn't declare himself the new police just yet because he wasn't powerful enough to stop a revolution if people suddenly decided to attack him. However there were times when Izuku snuck out and saw Naomasa out late at night training with Izuku playing watch in case he needed assistance.

Seeing how the detective was hard at work, Izuku decided to work just as hard in order to protect people close to him. That includes the good detective that supported him.

Arriving at the route, the children made their way through the paved road and made a decision to catch Kota's pokemon first. 

It was fairly easy since this pokemon was attracted to berries meaning they just have to find a good tree that produces berries. 

"Dle!" A small yellow pokemon with a stinger sticking out of its head. **[Weedle lv4]**

"Ready to catch a weedle kota?" Izuku asked, giving a sunshine smile.

"Yes, I'm ready, Can I take this battle by myself ?" Kota spoke, having a determined stare in his eyes.

Izuku was surprised but smiled fondly patting the boy on his back. "Of course Kota, remember you can always ask for help if you need it."

Giving a small smile, he threw out his Squirtle, and immediately ordered an attack. "use water gun!" 

With great accuracy Squirtle shot a bullet of water hitting the Weedle knocking it down from the tree it was climbing off of. **[5hp]**

Kota immediately took his chance and threw a pokeball at the pokemon and Izuku was surprised it traveled midair in trajectory to hit the pokemon. _'I see, they took into consideration that not everyone has the ability to do baseball throws. That makes things a lot easier for me since I was never a fan of that sport.'_

Waiting patiently the pokeball began shaking around with Kota waiting in anticipation if it managed to escape. **(1,2,3~☆)**

After receiving his Exp a screen showed up with the words **[You caught a Weedle]**. Kota had a massive smile on his face turning towards his 2 temporary guardians speaking. "I did it, I caught a weedle!"

Pony immediately rushed forward and engulfed Kota in a bone crushing hug "I'm so proud of you Kota, You are growing up so fast." She spoke in English completely forgetting Japanese.

"Stop you're … embarrassing me." Kota gasped for air as Pony was continuing to smother him.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckled at their antics as they continued to celebrate. After some time they both settled down, and made a decision to continue scouting for Pony's potential pokemon until Kota spoke. "Wait, why was the weedle so easy to capture?" 

Izuku took this time to educate him in simple mathematics for a bit. "Think about it, you were twice the level of that pokemon making you obviously stronger than what you expected. While lv8 isn't really strong, it makes a huge difference when dealing with weaker pokemon leaving them tougher and able to tank more hits and dish out more damage."

Kota seemed to take all this into consideration and asked. "So all this training really is making us stronger?"

Izuku nodded, continuing to speak. "Yes it is and we wouldn't be so worried all the time, however that doesn't mean you can take on everything as sometimes a weaker pokemon may get a good hit in." 

Pony decided it was her time to enter her own 2 cents. "Remember Machop and Fearow as well, there are some very over leveled pokemon that travel around the world, it would be wise not to fight them alone." 

Kota seemed to take all this information in and nodded in understanding. "Ok, I'll make sure to get stronger so I can protect myself."

Izuku smiled at Kota's self worth and rubbed his hair. ' _He really is taking his own safety into consideration.'_

However he noticed Kota seemed sad when he petted his head yet he didn't bother or complain to him asking to remove his hands. He seemed to more likely move closer, put in his embrace and let a few tears loose. ' _Is he homesick?'_

Saving that thought for later, They finally encountered the pokemon Pony was looking for confronting them from entering its territory. It was a small blue pokemon with big ears and a horn sticking out of its head. "Nido!" **[Nidoran lv5]**

"Want help or do you also wish to take this one on alone." Izuku asked Pony, grabbing his pokemon, keeping an eye out for a potential attack.

"Yeah, would rather not deal with another poison situation if possible." Pony confirmed throwing out her Charmander.

"Alright." Izuku announced throwing his Bulbasaur out to be the main attacker as he thought back to the poison situation.

They fought a Nidoran before with the ability poison point. All three of them decided to train with physical attacks that day and it managed to poison both Charmander and Squirtle. Bulbasuar was left unaffected for it was also half poison type meaning he had to fight alone. 

With the battle over, they rushed to the Pokemon center and discovered that it was a close call as the pokemon could have died if left untreated for long periods of time. They made sure to keep any antidotes they find from that point on.

Getting back on focus Izuku ordered his starter to make the first move. "Bulbasaur Vine whip, restrain Nidoran!'

Bulbasaur did as order as it's speed severly out-rivaled the under leveled pokemon trapping it down in its futile attempt to escape.

"Charmander use ember!" Pony ordered with the fiery lizard stood its ground and shot a small ball of fire.

It impacted the pokemon head on, and to Pony's surprise it was severely damaged waiting for it to end. "Awe, better catch it and take it to the pokemon center." 

Throwing her Pokeball the pokemon disappeared into the ball as it started shaking with Pony waiting in anticipation. **(1,2,3 ~☆)**

Pony cheered as the notification popped up showing she caught the pokemon and rushed to pick it up. "Look I caught a Nidoran! We both got 2 pokemon Kota."

The little boy smiled giving a thumbs up smiling from her infectious energy. Izuku couldn't help but smile as well. 

"Izuku you're the only one that needs a pokemon left, so what are you gonna get?" Pony asked with Kota agreeing with her enthusiasm.

"That pokemon over there." Izuku spoke, pointing to a bunch of bird like pokemon picking berries off the ground. **[Pidgey lv5]**

"Really pidgey but they are everywhere." Kota said, not understanding why he would want a common pokemon. At least his common pokemon had the ability to poison pokemon making a battle easier.

Izuku chuckled, taking his time to explain to the little boy. "You mistake common pokemon and don't see the full potential. A pokemon can grow stronger sure but they are trainable so I can have pidgey be a scout if I teach it to look out for strong pokemon in our way."

Pony and Kota were surprised about Izuku's mindset and agreed that a scouting pokemon would be very useful in terms of expeditions or rescue missions.

Without wasting a second Izuku ordered his bulbasaur to battle. "Bulbasuar used vine whip and wrap pidgeys legs!" 

Bulbasaur did as command and snaked its vines around the pokemon's legs quickly. The pokemon was startled and started flying away in an attempt to escape but Izuku wasn't going to let it.

"Bulbasaur pull and slam it to the ground!" Izuku called out as the starter grinned, yanking the bird with increased strength slamming it to the floor severely weakening it. 

Taking his chance, Izuku threw a pokeball enveloping the Pokemon in energy. The pokeball started shaking with Izuku hoping the pokemon didn't escape. **(1,2,3~☆)**

**[You have caught a Pidgey!]**

With a new pokemon Izuku had a huge smile on his face when suddenly both of his friends started hugging him in celebration. "You caught a pokemon Izuku, now we all have 2 pokemon."

"Thanks guys, let's go back to town, heal our pokemon, and celebrate." Izuku spoke, getting a cheer from his team.

Making their way back to town, Izuku gave his pokemon to nurse joy as she gave him a kind smile and told him to come back anytime.

Making his way towards his friends waiting outside smiling at him he smiled along truly happy for the first time in ages. _'I am glad I met them.'_

~~**[DISCONNECTED]** ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what happened in the end?
> 
> How did you feel about thier first captures?
> 
> Did you notice how they suddenly fought them very quickly, our group of adventurers is growing stronger! 
> 
> How do you feel about this current chapter? 
> 
> Also will be doing a side chararctrer chapter and you must decide what Character you wish for me to focus on. (Shoto, Momo, or Tsuyu)


	9. Directors precautions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our what happened! Also some more Development from the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for super long wait, and am glad to write this story again!  
> Was super busy, had many activities and was extremely sick that I had to be on bed rest and before I knew it I missed 2 weeks of updates. 
> 
> I will try to be back on full schedule but no promises, and enjoy this week's updates of Nuzlocke!

Izuku's POV 

Many flashes and blinding light appeared focusing on Izuku's eyes as he flinched from the sheer pain of light again.

**[Reconnected]**

Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed he was in a small alleyway leaning against the wall. _'Why am I here?'_

Looking around, he noticed Pony and Kota across from him with Kota sleeping on her lap. _'Why are they here too?'_

Going to wake them up he started shaking them lightly until a voice suddenly spoke up. "You aren't going to wake them."

Turning rapidly, Izuku was met with a tall male leaning on a dumpster, petting his Pokemon. He had black hair and pointy ears with a small frown, and accompanying him was his starter pokemon known as Bulbasaur. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Izuku asked, grabbing his pokeball ready to protect his friends.

"I don't want a-anything, I'm just w-watching your bodies a-and making sure you are ok." The teen said raising his hands defensively, nearly hiding behind his bulbasaur. ' _What's with him?'_

"Why are you watching us?" Izuku asked, easing his worries a little.

"You d-disconnected in the middle of the p-pokemon center, and your f-friends were really worried about you." The teen said, still behind his pokemon.

"I disconnected, but how? And why?" Izuku asked confused and scared if it was a dangerous glitche. 

"I have no idea, p-people all over town and in the forest have been d-disconnecting." The teen said easing his way back towards Izuku.

"Have they been reconnecting lately?" Izuku asked, analyzing the situation before him.

"Yes, I ...I was one of the first ones to disconnect after you and r-reconnect faster than most." He replied nervously scratching his neck.

"I see, and how long has it been since this game's launch?" Izuku asked, turning towards the older teen.

"Two and a half weeks if I remember correctly." The teen replied, giving all the information that he needed.

"I have a few theories but my main one is that it is either a glitch affecting the masses, or this was done on purpose." Izuku muttered out to the teen.

"Wait ,done on purpose, how and why?" The teen asked, confused.

"You can disconnect the nerve gear from the wall outlet but it does run off the internal battery, however I don't want to know what would happen if that battery ran out." Izuku explained mentally picturing a possible kill switch if the battery reaches below 10%. ' _Which would explain why we aren't out yet by that option, I wonder if there are other ways to kill us?'_

"Please don't put that mental image in my brain." The teen replied paling at the same mental image.

"Sorry, but they must be transferring us to Hospitals and we have disconnected because we are changing signals to access the internet." Izuku explained his highly possible theory.

"I see, that would make sense and the doctors don't have to leave the Hospitals to check on every patient around Japan." The teen nodded slowly easing up towards him.

"Exactly, I'm actually impressed yet terrified the Director thought this far ahead to make the nerve gear and us transferable across Japan." Izuku shuddered in fear of other possibilities Alastor planned to make sure they stayed contained in this death game.

"Yeah, … Tamaki" The teen suddenly replied holding a hand out.

"Excuse me? Oh your name!" Izuku said now, noticing the older teens username and giving a quick handshake.

**[Tamaki]**

"Yeah." The teen now known as Tamaki muttered quietly looking away from him.

"You can tell my name already, but I have a question?" Izuku spoke, gaining the teens attention again hesitantly. ' _Does he have social anxiety?'_

"Yes?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Why are we in an alley?" Izuku asked ,eyeing the trainer warily.

"Your friends dragged you here and stayed with you, after the girl disconnected then I stayed here to keep watch because a few men decided to grope her." Tamaki explained making Izuku pale of someone taking advantage of his friend.

" **WHAT!** " He screamed out with rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I made sure that doesn't happen again by staying with you 3." Tamaki explained cowering in fear.

Taking a deep breath for a moment to calm down, Izuku finally spoke. "I… I wish to thank you."

"Excuse me?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"I want to thank you for watching them when they needed it because I wasn't around to protect them." Izuku explained bowing towards the teen.

"You don't need to thank me! It was what any hero would have done." Tamaki explained shaking his hands defensively.

"You're a hero?" Izuku suddenly asked.

"Well more like a hero in training." Tamaki admitted turning his gaze away.

"I see, still I owe you one and if you need help then count on me." Izuku smiled at the teen sitting down to pet Kota's hair.

"I am gonna take a nap, wake me up later if you get tired." Tamaki yawned, returning his bulbasaur and leaning against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"I will." Izuku replied checking his friends list and saw Naomasa was also Disconnected from the Server ' _I see, better find him later.'_

Grabbing his notebook, Izuku started writing down to pass the time and think to himself.

_'I need to make contingency plans to aid my friends in case I die or can't reconnect.'_

  
  


* * *

David's POV

Sitting at a conference room in the middle of I-Island David Shield was in a meeting with the bored room. 

"For the last time, I don't know where he is!" The man sighed, placing his head on the table half glaring at all the higher ups.

"I understand you don't know where he is but why haven't you found him yet!" A man growled out with disappointment.

"I am trying! But this is new technology and-"

"And what? What more excuses do you have to make for not finding this man?" An angry man asked, glaring at him.

"I have no excuses, I'm just trying to explain that this is out of my field of experience." David explained bowing towards the man.

"Field of experience? Were you not the one that built the Nerve gear? That helped debut this ground-breaking invention to the world leading thousands of victims to die?" A woman asked glaring at him menacingly then most.

"I helped manufacture it, I helped promote it, and I bloody hell know I have a part in the deaths of all those people and the imprisonment of over 20% of Japan including my own daughter who I am worried sick about and trying to work 24/7 to make sure she doesn't die!." David growled out clutching his fists in frustration.

After a bit of silence one of the higher ups sighed and spoke up. "We are sorry for placing such a burden on you but people are dying every day and the longer this goes on ,the worse we lose the power to help you fix this problem. We can only pay off so many people before this whole Island loses all funding and these people are left with nothing to help pay for the damages done to them."

"What are you suggesting we do?" David asked warily unsure if this would worsen the situation.

"We will... test possible solutions for freeing the civilians from the nerve gear however… there will be unfortunate losses." The woman explained making David freeze up from the idea.

"You are gonna sacrifice innocent lives for a bunch of tests!" David asked, horrified.

"Yes, you must understand this is for the good of the company, the Island, and the people. We will have a business relation between I-Island's science departments and mister Rikiya Yotsubashi, President and CEO of the Detnerat Company." A man informed him, making David frown feeling useless.

".... How long?" He suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"How long until you approve this testing?" David asked, glaring at them all with hatred.

"... we have decided to give you 5 months, that should be enough time for Detnerat and I-Island to make many possible experiments with the fundings we currently have. Any longer then we risk losing everything with nothing accomplished." The woman explained making David gasp in shock. 

  
  


_' **That is too short of a time frame to find Alastor and make sure Melissa is safe.'** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many precautions did Alastor take to make sure they stay in game?
> 
> How did you like the real world development?
> 
> And are you ready for a side character chapter? Wonder who it is?


	10. Kero! (Side chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get are first look at a side character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all voted and Tsu had the most votes!
> 
> Also this takes place in Kalos, as the pokemon center is easily accessible unlike Kanto. *I read too much information and study the map's*
> 
> Yes I put alot of research into this story as I love pokemon! And this story!

Tsuyu's POV

In the middle of Santalune forest A lone trainer was battling pokemon around her. 

"Froakie dodge and use Bubble!" The green haired girl commanded. 

"Fro!" A light blue pokemon croaked jumping into the air and blasted a torrent of bubbles at a red embered monkey.

She watched as the pokemon glowed and shattered into a bunch of particles leaving behind a berry.

**[Froakie gained 53 exp]**

Walking forward she grabbed the berry and stuffed it into her bag. "That's another Oran berry, kero."

Turning around she gave a head pat towards her companion and continued walking towards the sunrise. _'It has been 3 days since I left the safety of Aquacorde and I'm on my last legs.'_

She spent 2 weeks preparing for this journey and realized why people left in pairs or even groups. ' _It is just too dangerous to travel alone at such a low level.'_

Looking at her Pokemon she wasn't technically low level as she did train and catch a second pokemon on route 2 for quite a bit of time, to not be outmatched by most pokemon. 

**[Tsuyu**

**Pokemon **

**Lv8 Scatterbug**

**Lv 9 Froakie ]**

When the chaos started in Vaniville, She was one of the ones to keep a mostly cool head. However that didn't stop her from panicking about the sudden separation from her family she left behind. 

She wanted to see her brother Samidare and sister Satsuki again. Her Mom and Dad must be worried sick about her wondering if she will come back or die in this stupid game Alastor set up. _'I will hurt him.'_

She was lucky Route 1 was an hour walk and that the next town Aquacorde had a pokemon center so she could start training and planning on taking down Alastor.

Soon more people joined and fights started breaking out on whoever got potions or pokeballs and some even causing chaos from madness. 

She couldn't bear the sight of 3 grown adults attacking a teen because he had a Pikachu that they wanted.

She decided to leave as quickly as possible, spending all her money on Pokedolls from trainers and stocking up on Oran berries from the three rare monkey pokemon.

After endless days of battling, and small naps, she was down to her last pokedoll for the rare over leveled pokemon and had only a few oran berries left. "Am I gonna make it to the next town, kero?"

Suddenly a thought of her family crying on her deathbed showed up in her head and she shook the negative thoughts away. "No I have to survive and make it to the next town."

Walking faster she didn't notice a green monkey hiding amongst the trees already pouncing towards her. "Pan!"

Turning around in shock, she was caught off guard as the green monkey scratched her face leaving her temporarily blind. "AH! Froakie please protect me!"

"Froakie!" The blue pokemon croaked, tackling the monkey away as Tsuyu wiped her eyes barely noticing her personal HP. 

**[Tsuyu 93HP]**

Turning towards the battle, she saw Froakie holding his own against the pokemon she recognized. **[Pansage lv5]**

"Dammit a grass type and Scatterbug is low on HP, kero" She muttered to herself glaring at the pokemon.

She was about to order her next attack when a voice suddenly shouted throughout the forest. " **EMBER**!"

A ball of flame suddenly hit the Pansage leaving it to shatter into particles. Looking towards the direction of the attack was a small fire fox running her direction with it's trainer following along.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream." Asked a purple haired teen with eye bags that reminded her of her father's sleep deprived state without coffee.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help, kero." Tsuyu spoke, getting off the ground and rubbing her eyes again.

"Let me guess, the Pansage jumped off a tree and scratched your face?" The teen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it caught me off guard, kero." Tsuyu answered.

"Figures, the pokemon are learning slowly and at least 5 people have died because of this new sneak attack they developed." The trainer explained petting his Fennekin.

"I see, are you from the next town over?" Tsuyu asked hopeful to get out of this death forest.

"Yes, follow me and I will escort you to safety." The teen said walking forward again.

Looking at the name tag above him she saw the name of her savior. "Hitoshi?"

"That's my name, and take it yours is Tsuyu." He replied not looking back.

"Yes, Kero." She replied following him towards the exit of the forest.

"Once we get to Route 3, you should be generally safe for the many trainers patrolling for more people to rescue." Hitoshi explained making her sigh in relief.

"Thanks, you have no Idea how tough it has been traveling through the forest by myself, Kero." She ranted surprising her savior.

"Wait ,you traveled that death trap by yourself?" Hitoshi asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I didn't trust a lot of the crazy people back at Aquacorde so I trained for a bit and made my way through the forest, kero." She explained, finally glad she had someone to have an actual conversation with.

"You must be one badass Trainer then." He answered as Tsuyu saw the exit of the forest with a few more trainers camping just outside the woods.

"May I ask why were you in the forest?" Tsuyu asked Hitoshi, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Wanted to help people, simple as that. There was another teen not too long ago that was scared of fighting and his group ditched him in the forest." Hitoshi explained, making Tsuyu interested in the story.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Those assholes kept bragging about cutting dead weight and it made me angry so I took a few guys from my group and found Koda covered in damage and was on his last 7HP. He refused to hurt animals and while these pokemon aren't technically real, they are real enough to show some emotions." Hitoshi spoke leaving Tsuyu to think about the sudden thought of how many pokemon she finished off that tried to run away.

"What about the men that left this koda behind, Kero?" She asked hesitantly.

"They are still alive but many trainers wanted to hurt them, however this left many of us feeling sick so we decided to keep an eye out and have occasional patrols through route 3 and the forest for survivors." Hitoshi explained making her respect these towns people for helping out whoever they can.

Arriving at the camp, There were many trainers and she thought about her journey through the forest and Hitoshi's story.

Smiling, she decided to trust these strangers and not be as scared as before. She didn't want to trust anyone and make it out on her own yet she felt safe around Hitoshi. 

He was nice and helpful, and survived easier because he placed his trust in other people and did the morally right thing for people to gain his trust. She decided to stick with Hitoshi and his companions in hopes of beating this game.

**_'This is a cruel world where people are crazy, but at least not everyone is heartless.'_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Tsu as she will be apart of this story and will play a important role later!
> 
> How do you feel about Tsu's motivation to beat this game and see her family?
> 
> How do you feel about Tsu learning to trust certain people?
> 
> Do you like seeing Hitoshi and a mention of Koda?
> 
> Also what about the Pokemon learning and attacking trainers?
> 
> Also next time I do a side chapter who should I pick? Melissa, Kendo, Or Denki?   
> *Pick carefully otherwise you may not see them for a while like Momo and Todoroki*


	11. Another journey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Friends get ready to leave for thier next journey to Pewter City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I enjoy posting this story and will update some tags soon! Also hope you enjoy because I put alot of research into this story!

Izuku's POV

It Has officially been 3 weeks since the start of this death game, and Izuku felt exhausted dealing with other trainers who wanted him and his friends to cough up all the stuff they gathered.

While he was glad they backed off after Naomasa decided to use his pokemon to Intimidate some trainers. Others made it very clear they can't have Naomasa's protection all the time, and he was inclined to agree with them.

Which lead to now, with Pony and Kota by his side standing in front of Tamaki at the center of route 2. "Are you sure you will be ok?"

It has been 3 days and Izuku grew to trust Tamaki over their brief interactions. He learned the shy boy was technically a hero in training, in his 2nd year, and his friend Nejire and Mirio were supposed to join him. 

He was pretty confident Nejire was here in the game however Mirio might have never joined because he was on his internship on the day of the launch.

"We should be, Pidgey has been a great help in avoiding higher level pokemon." Izuku explained ,reminded of how easy it was to train the pokemon. ' _Pidgey is currently lv7 and it knows to look out for pokemon it thinks are tougher than it.'_

"Good, but I still worry for you guys." Tamaki spoke, making Izuku feel bad about his new friend.

"We will be fine the quicker we leave. These other trainers are getting anxious about our loot and we can't rely on Naomasa who needs to focus on training himself instead of protecting us 24/7." Izuku explained staring at the city again to find 3 trainers watching them.

"I understand, just take care and don't worry about Naomasa, I will have his back." Tamaki explained making Izuku sigh in relief about trainers ganging up on the good detective.

"Sure you didn't want to join us? We could use someone like you to help keep watch!" Pony asked happily, making Tamaki back away from her staring in another direction. _'I totally understand his pain with social anxiety.'_

"I'm sure, I… I want to stay behind and help Naomasa out with starting an actual police force. Also there is another expedition heading to pallet town and they need all the help they can get." Tamaki explained, making Pony saddened by not having another friend.

"I understand, for what it's worth thanks for keeping an eye out for me and my friends from those creeps, you're a real hero." Pony bowed smiling at the teen brightly.

"Too bright… and uh don't mention it, I don't like men that take advantage over women." Tamaki spoke keeping an eye out for the stalkers in the city still watching them.

"Kota do you wish to say anything before we leave?" Izuku asked the young boy hiding behind his leg.

The little boy obviously had some trust issues but he wasn't heartless and at least gave some trust towards the nice people that got along with Pony and Izuku. "D- don't die ok, it is nice to see good people like you." 

Tamaki formed a small smile and spoke up. "Don't plan on it, and remember to take it easy with these 2, they are trying really hard to look out for you." 

Kota gave a small nod and turned away from the teen and started walking away holding Pony's hand leaving the 2 teens to say their goodbyes. Izuku can't help but notice a frown on the kid. ' _Should ask about him later.'_

"You know a nod from Kota is a good indicator that he at least is getting more comfortable with you." Izuku explained smiling at the little boy.

"Thanks, hope you are ok with going through this forest." Tamaki muttered, making Izuku smirk.

"What forest? In case you haven't noticed the woods are a death trap." Izuku spoke walking away.

Tamaki was confused about Izuku's words as he spoke.

"How are you getting to the next town?"

* * *

"How long is this going to take!" Pony whined tired already.

"About a week either way we go." Izuku spoke while reading his journal.

"Why are we going this way?" Kota asked, noticing they were going off the path.

"To avoid the forest, during one of my scouting missions with Pidgey, we noticed a smaller path leading away from the forest. When I asked about it in the pokemon center I learned that the path is still Route 2 that goes around Viridian forest." Izuku explained shocking both his companions.

"You mean we don't have to battle for our deaths going through the forest?" Pony asked happily not caring about a mistake in her Japanese.

"Lives Pony, and yes, we can avoid the whole forest if we go around it. Less pokemon and helps since I can actually see Pidgey in the sky instead of being blocked by trees." Izuku explained making Kota stare at him in awe.

"You're so clever Izuku!" Kota praised making Izuku blush from the compliment.

"Thanks, I was mostly looking out for both of your safeties." Izuku explained making the boy appreciate his efforts more for looking out for him.

"So Izuku what happens when we get to the next town?" Pony asked, filled with determination to help out her friend for all that he has done.

"We are gonna heal and rest up when we get to the next city. However we are gonna train for as long as possible that way you 2 can properly defend yourselves." Izuku explained making her pout at feeling useless. 

' ** _Is Izuku gonna learn that I'm not a defenseless little girl?'_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say a tree was supposed to block them until Cut? Well there is this neat hack called 'Walking Around it!' As I mentioned, this is open world and you don't necessarily have to follow the path. 
> 
> Will anything happen in thier Journey through route 2?
> 
> Was Izuku's reasoning perfect for avoiding Viridian Forest?
> 
> Also sad I couldn't bring Tamaki, but someone has to have Naomasa's back. Will we see anything change later?
> 
> Also should Pony tell Izuku she isn't defenseless?


	12. Child's Breakdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally see someone breakdown, but for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you enjoy and and put alot of research into this story!

Izuku's POV

It has been 2 days since the trio has left Viridian City and Izuku actually felt proud of his friends for their dedication and stamina for the long journey. With only 3 hour breaks and short battles, his friends kept walking in order to make it to safety.

They knew that the wild was unsafe and that the longer they took the more likely something bad would happen. They were glad they took route 2 instead of Viridian forest as yes it was a longer journey yet they saved so much time with not encountering as many pokemon. ' _We might actually make it there earlier than expected._ '

Looking at his friends he suddenly frowned at the state they were in. While this game didn't have a problem with dirt or sweat on a player it did display the emotions in one's face.

Pony was tired judging by her sleepy eyes, and the head whips that kept shocking her awake. While this game wasn't actually a war zone or didn't seem traumatizing, it still had the effects that left her scouting out for any sign of danger that kept on growing the longer she stayed awake.

Kota wasn't fairing much better as he didn't have sense of dangers as his 2 guardians, he still kept glancing around clearly traumatized by the fearow and machop. ' _These are not the looks children should have, I should know.'_

Izuku was reminded that growing up running away from bullies was what made him adapt to this world so easily. He was always keeping an eye and ear open for potential threats in the shape of his childhood friend and cronies, with every time he failed he paid the price in the shape of burn marks that littered his body. 

Staring towards pidgey in the setting skies, the bird pokemon has yet to alert him of any dangerous pokemon around. Deciding on his next course of action, Izuku turned towards his friends and held a hand up stopping them in their tracks.

"Is something wrong Izuku?" Pony asked, reaching for her Pokeball incase of an attack.

"No Pony, I just think it's best we camp for the night and regain our energy and sanity back." Izuku explained making them form sour faces.

"What! We can keep going and the longer we stay out here the more danger we are in!" Kota voiced frowning at him. 

"Yes but listen Kota, it is currently sun down, we are all tired, and we will have to rest eventually because we can't stay sleep deprived like this all week." Izuku explained trying to put his view into their brains for some sense of logic.

"But we can last 1 more night Izuku, and I can carry Kota if he falls asleep!" Pony declared with determination.

"Hey!" Kota whined, making Izuku chuckle at the cute interaction.

"Yes, we can last one more day and I have no doubt that you will both keep going out of determination and spite ,but we shouldn't have to push ourselves to the point that we pass out on lets say night 3!" Izuku spoke up, staring them in the eyes.

"But we-" Pony was cut off when Izuku raised his hand again.

"I know pony, but let's sleep for tonight, you 2 won't suddenly be experts at staying awake for days or sleeping with 1 eye open like professional veterans but we are learning how to. The next time we set out on a journey we will try staying active for 3 days and learning how to detect danger." Izuku spoke softly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder forming a small smile.

After many emotions passed through her face, she huffed crossing her hands and muttered out. "Fine, let's sleep, I am taking Kota as my snuggle buddy." 

Izuku chuckled ,turning towards the skies recalling pidgey for some rest. "That is fine, I'll take the first watch tonight and then we can switch Kota."

"I am not a teddy bear!" Kota huffed, setting down his backpack and laying his head on it.

"You are now!" Pony smirked, setting her backpack next to the boy and laying down as well.

"We should buy camping gear or some sleeping bags next time we do this. The grass sucks and all we have for heat is your charmander Pony." Izuku sighed, setting his backpack down and laying on the opposite side of Kota from where pony was.

"We should, and… thanks Izuku." Pony said, making Izuku raise an eyebrow staring at his friend.

"For what?" Izuku was confused about the sudden praise.

"For taking care of me, and … sticking by my side when everything went to chaos, I… I was scared and didn't know what to do and… you suddenly took me under your wing for no reason than wanting to help." Pony spoke forming tears in her eyes. 

"It's ok Pony I-" Izuku was suddenly cut off by another voice.

"Thank you too." Kota said, suddenly staring at Izuku.

"Kota?" Izuku spoke confused about his sudden thanks.

"I… I was acting stupid and was so angry at the world for making another Villain… I didn't want to live in the world where villains kept taking everything from me." Kota spoke suddenly crying and folding in on himself. 

"Kota what's wrong!?" Pony and Izuku called out at the same time hugging the boy in their arms.

"Why! Why are you both like this!" Kota cried clutching Izuku's shirt. Izuku suddenly remembered the sad moments he saw sometimes around Kota and came to a startling realization. ' _Was he repressing his emotions?'_

"Like what kota?" Izuku asked ,softly rubbing Kota's back.

" **LIKE A REAL MOM AND DAD!!!** " Kota cried out loud shocking both teens.

"What do you mean by that kota?" Pony asked, hugging him tighter still shocked by that outburst.

"Why! Why do you have to act so nice and caring about me! Looking out for my safety! Why do you act like better parents than my real momma and papa!" Kota cried out, making Izuku's heart squeeze at seeing the boy upset.

Izuku took the first lead and spoke out testing the waters of Kota's personal little island that was his heart. "How are we better parents kota?" 

"You don't leave me alone and are actually here for me every time I wake up, you take care of me whenever something bothers me, teach me all sorts of things, and protect me when I need you most." Kota cried out listing many more pictures of how Izuku and Pony cared for the young boy.

"W… why? Why are you so much better than Momma and Papa? You would both risk dying to protect me when my real parents did die protecting others instead and leave me behind!" Kota cried out shocking Izuku and Pony from the confession of a lost child. _'He doesn't have his parents!'_

Izuku took this time to speak softly, lifting Kota's chin towards his face. "Your parents died? How?"

"They left me to go be Heroes and fight that stupid Villain Muscular and never came back! They left me alone and never came back and, they knew I existed and yet they went to go be heroes and die leaving me behind!" Kota spoke balling in on himself covering his face.

It suddenly clicked on Izuku that this was the kid of not 1 but 2 heroes. More specifically the Waterhose Duo that died tragically and were praised for their valiant sacrifices in the eyes of the public. ' _Yet what happens when the Personal life matters to those close to them? What happens when a child is left alone without his parents because of said sacrifices?'_

Izuku knew the system wasn't pretty, and well no system was perfect. But to actually meet the unfortunate by-product of said currently flawed system was heartbreaking. 

Izuku thought back to the points his mother kept telling him the dangers of how Heroics was and while he personally didn't want to be reminded of those memories he did agree that Heroics was dangerous. ' _Not for the quirkless but for everyone involved, and yet I didn't care.'_

Izuku was sure he was gonna be left alone and never find happiness if he did take any other route besides heroics. However even if he did achieve his dream of being a hero, he really had no one to protect besides his own mother who could honestly take care of herself besides fighting and never hoped to achieve love because who would love a quirkless freak? 

However leaving a child in a unforgiving world who can't take care of themselves and unable to fight, that was stupid! ' _If you are gonna have a kid and be a hero then focus on raising the kid first! Cut back on the hours and ask for a more office kind of role to support your agency and not be on the front lines.'_

Staring at Pony she seemed to also come close to a similar realization and both teens knew what to do next. Lifting Kota's head, Izuku gave a small smile and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry this all happened to you and we would never wish to replace your real family. We care because that's what we want to do, and if you wish well... I can be another parental figure and raise you myself because I care about you and don't want you to be alone and see you happy."

Pony turned Kota's head and planted a kiss on his forehead before looking into his eyes giving off a warm smile. "These things happen Kota and you should never have been alone, and while I'm sure your parents loved you they wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. They would want you to be happy and live on with the thought they would always love you and hope that you never forget them."

Kota stared at her with watery eyes and asked. "I just miss them so much and you remind me so much of them, why?"

Izuku and Pony embraced the Young child ,hurt by the actions of a murderer and left heartbroken, and answered his question. 

_**"Because we love you Kota."** _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe poor baby! Kota deserves more love! After 3 weeks he has gotten way too close to these 2 trainers.
> 
> Should Kota open up more to his new Family?
> 
> Will Izuku or Pony become official parents soon?
> 
> What will Izuku do If he does become a official Dad?
> 
> Also just because Kota sees them as official parents, doesn't mean Izuku and Pony like eachother. So I ask you, what ship's do you hope to see in this story?


	13. Arena Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a dangerous encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep this should be the last chapter to leave nuzlocke off for a while until next Nuzlocke week, and I want to say thank you for reading! 
> 
> I put alot of thought and research into this and I am glad you all enjoy this story!

Izuku's POV

It Has officially been a month since this death games release and the crew made it towards their destination ,Pewter City.

The team was glad to finally be out of the wild and in an actual city with each other safe and sound. Looking back at their Pokemon's status they sighed at the state their pokemon were in.

[ **Izuku 65HP**

**Pokemon **

**Bulbasaur lv11**

**Pidgey lv9** ]

**[Pony 89HP**

**Pokemon **

**Charmander lv12**

**Nidoran lv8]**

**[Kota 95HP**

**Pokemon**

**Squirtle lv10**

**Weedle lv6]**

  
  


He also caught a new companion that Izuku was sure was gonna kill him and the young boy he was protecting.

The journey was more grueling the longer they were in the wild and if it wasn't for the fact they were slightly higher leveled and stocked up on potions, they would have been dead ,Izuku grimly thought remembering the many instances the Pokemon dodged and gut lucky hits in. ' _No it wasn't just that, we also didn't expect that stupid cave._ '

On the last day of their journey, they were lucky to find shelter in the shape of a cave. It was then that they realized they encountered another dangerous problem with this world. 

_'Pokemon with scary Abilities.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

Izuku sighed in boredom at the lack of entertainment one could find in a cave, it was currently 1 day away from the official month of this game's launch and he was pretty sure on making a complaint to at least add a setting for some actual music instead of the hundreds of spams of death threats towards Alastor.

He couldn't talk to Pony who was currently keeping watch outside of the cave in case they had to make a quick leave if a over leveled anomaly Pokemon was heading their way.

He was keeping watch inside the cave with Kota on his lap letting the boy sleep for the time being. It has been a rough week for the young boy since his confession of his personal life, the internal conflict of how he views the world, and the battles he had to go through in order to keep up with them and not die for being under leveled. ' _There is also my problem that I am now a potential parent for him, and the responsibilities that come with it.'_

Izuku was currently thinking of many things ranging from Kota's current life, his choices, and many more stuff he wished to figure out. ' _Who is taking care of Kota now? Are they also a hero and are neglecting him? Is it possible for me to take custody over him instead if we get out of this game? What about-'_

"Diglett dig!"

A sudden call knocked Izuku out of his thoughts as he stared at the direction of the noise. Poking its head out the ground was a small brown creature with a round pink nose staring at him with beady black eyes. 

Staring at the level of this pokemon Izuku paled at the lv of this pokemon. **[Diglett lv17] '** _it's Over leveled!'_

"Shit, **KOTA WAKE UP**!" Izuku yelled, startling the boy awake.

"What? What's wrong?" Kota asked looking around frantically until his eyes landed on the pokemon.

"Diglett!" The pokemon called disappearing underground and popping back up near him in record time. It then proceeded to send sand Into his eyes temporarily blinding and hurting his eyes. 'It is too fast!'

**"KOTA RUN!** " Izuku yelled ,wiping his eyes and throwing bulbasaur out. 

" **I CAN'T!** " Kota cried out, making Izuku pale and finally open his eyes.

Izuku and Kota were currently near the bottom of a sand pit that he didn't remember being here at all. Kota was currently clawing his way to the top but an orange glass barrier stopped him from going further. Looking above the boy was a white text that made Izuku freeze in fear. 

**[Ability: Arena Trap, you can't escape]**

Staring at the pokemon it knew it was toying with them as it stared at them with a malicious glint in its eyes. _'I need to get kota out of here!_ '

"Bulbasaur Vine whip! And Kota use a pokedoll, hurry!" Izuku ordered both of them.

"Alright!" Kota obeyed digging in his inventory.

Bulbasaur proceeded to smack Diglett with a vine whip, taking full agro to buy Kota time. **[Diglett 54/63Hp]** The pokemon then proceeded to glow a deep orange and Izuku feared for an unknown attack. "Hurry!"

"Using it!" Kota said, throwing the pokedoll at the Diglett as he ran through the barrier safely out of the way.

" **DIGLETT**!" The pokemon roared as it dug in the ground and suddenly a wave of earth erupted from the center slamming Into bulbasaur and him badly. **[75Hp Izuku, 19HP Bulbasaur]**

Izuku felt intense pain all over his body as the ground shaking subsided. Weakly getting back up he saw bulbasaur was also hurt pretty badly but still standing. ' _We may not be able to make it.'_

"Hurry! Use your pokedoll too!" Kota yelled out, watching the battle from a distance.

"I… I don't have anymore." Izuku huffed out, sadly glancing at Kota's horrified face.

What kota and pony never knew was that pokedolls were a rare and precious item that couldn't be found or bought from wild pokemon or the pokemarts. What Alastor gave them was the only ones to be had until they found out how to get the items themselves.

He felt stupid on wasting those pokedolls on slightly over leveled pokemon he encountered. ' _This is what I deserve for always being too cautious and wasting valuable resources.'_

"Bulbasaur use Leech seed!" Izuku ordered making sure to at least try and defeat this pokemon. ' _Prolong my death if possible, but most importantly buy time for Kota's escape.'_

"I'll join you! We can win together!" Kota whined out, making Izuku glare at the boy, making him stay in place.

"Go to Pony! I won't allow you to die for a stupid mistake I did!" Izuku spoke harshly, watching the wild pokemon spray Bulbasaur with mud adding more damage. **[12Hp]**

"But-"

" **GO!!!** " Izuku roared ,jumping in front of his bulbasaur also taking another mud shot. [65Hp]

Kota cried in tears and ran away from the battle making Izuku sigh in relief. ' _To think I was actually looking forward to being a potential dad.'_

"Diglett dig!" The Pokemon called out as Izuku could actually see the smug face this monster was radiating.

"Fuck you too!" Izuku growled out grabbing his other pokeball. ' _Nothing says practice now better than ever.'_

Tossing his pokeball his scout came out and Izuku cringed at the low Hp of his Pokemon. "Pidgey!" **[13Hp]** _'I should have healed it instead of being scared to use a fucking potion!'_

Izuku doubted he would be able to heal 1 Pokemon as quickly as Diglett was able to attack so he made the first move. "Bulbasaur use vine whip and pidgey use-"

"Diglett!" The pokemon called out blasting mud in pidgeys direction while also being struck by bulbasaur [ **42/63Hp** ]. Izuku was surprised his pidgey took no damage and came to a realization. ' _Flying is immune to ground!'_

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and trap it, and Pidgey use Gust!" Izuku ordered out watching his companion ensnare the pokemon preventing a dodge as Pidgey blew a strong gust its way. ' _I was hesitant to use 2 pokemon as it is hard to focus on 2 pokemon in the middle of a battle, and the more pokemon I have the more my attention is divided.'_

"Diglett!" The Pokemon cried out in pain as Izuku watched in awe at the extreme damage his bird did on the pokemon. **[Diglett 19/63Hp]** ' _Flying is also super effective against ground!'_

Grabbing a pokeball Izuku tensed his arm and threw the Pokeball at the little monster that dared scare the crap out of him and Kota and prayed for an easy capture.

"Pidgey use Gust and Bulbasaur use Vine Whip if Diglett escapes." Izuku ordered wanting to kill it as quickly as possible because a trapped animal was dangerous.

The pokeball started shaking making him and his pokemon in battle stance with Izuku ready to jump in to block another attack for his Bulbasaur. **(1,2,3~☆)**

**[You caught a Diglett!]**

Izuku breathed a sigh in relief ,not even bothering to celebrate his capture because this was a very intense battle he did not wish for. 

Going over to pick up the pokeball, Izuku immediately turned and walked weakly towards the exit of the cave. ' _That battle will attract more pokemon and I would not want to be near when they arrive.'_

After about 5 minutes of walking, Izuku made it outside blinded by the sunlight. It felt too cheery from the intense battle in dark making it seem like nothing ever happened.

He was suddenly tackled to the ground making him tense for a possible ambush until 2 voices screamed at him. " **IZUKU**!"

looking at his chest he could see a crying Kota and Pony holding onto him for dear life not bothering to open their eyes and embrace him instead.

"We were so worried about you Izuku!" Kota cried out shocking him.

"When Kota came out crying about you trapped by an over leveled pokemon, I wanted to come save you, but I didn't want to leave Kota by himself and I didn't know what to do, I was so scared Izuku." Pony cried completely forgetting Japanese, staring at him with sad desperate puppy eyes making him feel guilty for scaring her so badly.

"It's ok, I'm ok, you don't have to cry anymore and I am safe, see!" Izuku spoke softly, embracing the two people he cared about whispering many sweet nothings into their ears.

They refused to let go of his hands all the way to the end of their journey until he was safe behind protection.

  
** 'I'm glad they care about me.' **   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You honestly think I wasn't forgetting about abilities did you? Any scary or Useful pokemon or abilities for the party to benefit or avoid?
> 
> Also my boi is learning about type advantages! Would he have survived if he didn't have Pidgey? And if he wasn't over cautious to waste or use items?
> 
> What should happen now that Izuku and friends have a whole city to thier selves for a little while?
> 
> Also Pokedolls are sold in celadon city.... yeah they have a long way to go. How are the trio gonna protect eachother?
> 
> Also tell me how you are enjoying the story so far? I want to know if it can be improved upon or if you have any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill, I write 5 questions at the end of my chapters and you respond!!! 
> 
> Also please comment on what you will do in these characters situations and what pokemon you think are beloved heroes will catch!! Or [Die]!!!!
> 
> Come and hang out with us at the Writers Zone Discord  
> https://discord.gg/wXQvzm2


End file.
